Chance at Life
by Kay Kylo
Summary: I/K, S/R, M/S. Small romance, with a new character who is a champion fighter. Please read this! No wonder no one likes summaries...*Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fic posted on Fanfiction.net. Please go easy on it, but be as rough as is true. Thanks.  
  
Story line: Fencing school in the modern times, whole cast of Inuyasha, and a new character with many problems. Let the fights begin.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. As everyone knows, don't own them.  
  
Inuyasha glared across the room at his brother. Today was the day. Today was the day that he would challenge his brother to a fight to take back his title of the top fighter at their school. Of course, his brother was too wrapped up in his girlfriend to even take on the weight the title held and he would never accept challenges.  
  
At that thought, Inuyasha smirked. Surely his big brother would react after being ridiculed in front of his clique. The only time the whole clique was together was at lunch, and now was the perfect time. Standing up, Inuyasha left his own breathless clique to challenge his brother. Time seemed to stand still as the two most legendary siblings were suddenly the entire focus of attention in the lunchroom. Even the employees of the school were still to watch the showdown. The only people not paying attention to those two were his brother's girlfriend and his brother.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" he called as he neared the taller boy. The only person who responded to his call was one of the girls in Sesshoumaru's gang. Inuyasha nearly backed down when he saw her stand up, but he stood his ground. No strangely colored girl was going to make him scared. Inuyasha had heard about this girl. She was the bodyguard of the entire clique, and was usually under no pressure to fight anyone. She was intimidating enough to not have to fight.  
  
The girl was pale. Not a hint of color was on her cheeks as she moved near, intimidating him without even talking. Her eyes were a bright green, the same color of a pine tree. Her hair was raven black, the same color as most students at this school. Only Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had bright white hair that always stood out among the other students. The girl slowly moved toward him, intercepting him on his way.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, her voice level and measured as Sesshoumaru continued talking with his girlfriend. Inuyasha shook inwardly but made no motion that he was going to back down. As if she read his mind, she smirked, never showing her teeth, and stepped aside. "Just be careful."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted, this time drawing his brother's attention. "I want to challenge you for a rematch. Tomorrow, at two thirty."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned a bored expression toward his little brother. "Brother, I would love to talk to you, but I am busy. Must you ruin a perfectly good lunch with all of your yelling and challenging and all that rubbish? Come back later and ask me later."  
  
"You're scared, aren't you? Sesshoumaru, the top dueler in the whole school is afraid of taking on his own little brother!" Inuyasha laughed. Sesshoumaru slowly stood up, towering over his brother.  
  
"If I was scared, little brother, I would not be standing before you, and ORDERING YOU TO GO AWAY!" Sesshoumaru shouted. Inuyasha could feel the pull of his weaker spirit wanting him to obey, but his strong, stubborn side made him stay.  
  
"No."  
  
The one word made Sesshoumaru lose it all. Never before had Inuyasha willingly disobeyed him. Never after Father had died. Trembling with a little rage, he forced himself to take deep breaths through his nose. Inuyasha was wanting him to build his rage for the fight. Of course he would oblige his little brother, but he'd do it today. The fight would occur today, after school.  
  
"Father would be displeased with you," Sesshoumaru murmured, his words echoing in the silent room. "Today. Right after school, you frustration." Inuyasha bowed mockingly and turned his back on his brother before walking calmly back to his own table and his own friends.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down, feeling his entire body shaking with rage. A calm hand on his arm made him look up. The girl smiled at him. "Let it go, Friend. Do not let your rage control you. You know it does you no good."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled a touch. "Thank you Rinoa." Turning back to his girlfriend, he asked her a question, but she answered with a quiet word. The look on his face was enough to tell anyone across the room that his girlfriend had finally told him the worst words he would ever hear.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I cannot be there, because.I have a surgery at that time.You see, I've got this growth that could eventually kill me."  
  
______________________  
  
Across the room, Inuyasha and his friends took no thought of what his brother was thinking of. "That was incredible! Good job, Inuyasha!" a small boy chirped from the opposite side of the table.  
  
Inuyasha grinned at the brown head of hair above the face he had eventually learned to like. "Thanks Shippou. I just hope you can eventually learn to be as good at it as I am." There was a thump from another side of the table and a dark-haired boy slowly fell to the ground, an irritated young woman sitting above him. There was a collective groan from the rest of the table and she looked at them.  
  
"Miroku was at it again," she explained. The sigh that answered her was collective as well. "I wonder why he cannot just learn to stop doing that."  
  
There was cry from under the table as Miroku appeared next to Inuyasha. "You'll never guess who is coming this way, and looking for a seat!" Inuyasha spun in his seat and smirked. There she was.  
  
"Hey, Kikyo!" he called, waving his arm. A small smile slid across the young girl's face, and Inuyasha nearly fainted. It had been directed at him. Pushing Miroku out of the way, Inuyasha hurriedly made room for her, and even grabbed a chair from some wretched fool for her. Quickly, he searched for a topic of conversation as he attempted to introduce Kikyo to the entire table. "I bet you've heard. I'm fighting Sesshoumaru after school today." The look of only slight interest that crossed her face made Inuyasha grapple for another topic.  
  
As he did that, he heard the girl on the far end stand up and call out a name.  
  
"Oh, Sango! There you guys are!" a voice answered. Sango smiled to her best friend and sat her down where Miroku had been sitting and began conversation. Miroku, never the man to ignore a prospective date, began to close in on the girl.  
  
"Sango, are you going to introduce me to your beautiful friend?" he asked, taking the girl's hand. Inuyasha grinned as Sango slapped him for the girl.  
  
"Her name is Kagome, and no one, I repeat, no one will ever act like that toward her, you freak," Sango snapped before continuing her conversation.  
  
"Who is that?" Kikyo asked quietly. Inuyasha glanced toward Kikyo, still shocked that the most popular girl in the whole school was sitting with him.  
  
"Miroku? Or Sango?"  
  
"Neither. That girl." It was with Kikyo drifting off as she looked at Kagome that Inuyasha realized it. They looked exactly the same.  
  
"I have no clue to who she is," Inuyasha answered, amazed. "Sango! Who's that?"  
  
"This, my friends, is Kagome," Sango said, standing her up to show her off. "Miroku, leave her alone. That's Miroku, Shippou, Inuyasha, and."  
  
The entire table paused in what they were doing; they were all caught up in the shock Inuyasha had met not long before. Eyes were flying between the two girls as the girls looked at each other like they were seeing ghosts.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kagome," Kikyo said quietly. "I am Kikyo."  
  
Kagome smiled at her mirror image and raised a hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you too, Kikyo." 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so no one likes me. Oh well, I'm still typing away furiously. So, this story starts to focus less on the main characters, but please, the story's all right, please! Please, read this and make sure it is good! Please review to let me know just how good I am at writing.  
  
Disclaimer: Not my characters, except for Rinoa. She's the only thing that's mine!  
Sesshoumaru stood nervously on the mat, fixing his padding continually. The girl, Rinoa, smiled at him and handed a blunt fencing sword to him. "Rin will be fine, Sesshoumaru. Don't allow her to take over you, okay? If you want to, the best idea, is to simply back down when Inuyasha gets here and then go to her. You can do it with good honor, still. Just not fight him."  
  
"I cannot do that," Sesshoumaru snapped. "But."  
  
The entire clique silenced him with a few choice words. "Don't let your little brother tell you what to do!" Rinoa sighed and stepped away, letting the rest of the gang advise him in what he should do.  
  
The doors flung open to the school's fencing arena and Inuyasha stood there, padded and ready to fight. "Let's go, Big Brother."  
  
Half of the school was there, but the two cliques got the best view of the fight. Few people noticed that there was one missing, a very beautiful, small someone was missing from one clique. Sesshoumaru could feel his heart rip as he pulled his mask over his head. Rin would have been there to give him one last kiss before the fight began. He would have been fighting for her, but now, he was fighting to get to her. Winning would not get him to her fast enough. Losing would ruin his reputation.  
  
Rinoa, the strangely pale girl, could see the dilemma her friend faced. Please, let him choose right.If not my mother, him.  
  
The fight was started before long, due to Sesshoumaru's gruff orders. It was rather uneventful, because of two things. Because Sesshoumaru was mentally elsewhere, he had no ability to really attempt to win. In that sense, Inuyasha really did not have to do much before he had the upper hand.  
  
Two minutes into the fast fight, Sesshoumaru tripped. Inuyasha moved over his fallen brother with a look of triumph. "Say I have the title."  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled off his mask and glared at his brother. "Take it, you heartless whelp!" With that, he dashed off of the mats, fear covering his face. On the sidelines, Sesshoumaru's clique looked astonished as the people of Inuyasha's group shouted victoriously.  
  
Slowly, Rinoa got to her feet and picked up the mask Sesshoumaru had discarded in his fearful retreat. Looking up, she glanced at a clock and sighed regretfully. He would not make it. She turned to face the group that was shouting loudly and anger took control of her. Rinoa walked up to them, a static expression covering her face.  
  
"Ho, hey there!" Inuyasha called, gloating his victory. "What did you think of my besting of my brother?" Rinoa took a deep breath. He was too far away. "Just be careful, you said." Inuyasha swaggered up to her, his height creating a slight problem to her. A slight problem.  
  
Striking faster than lightning, Rinoa bowled him over fast. He hit the ground with a satisfying thud and Inuyasha's gang stopped in horrified shock. Sitting up, Inuyasha shook his head to clear it and gave the girl a confused look.  
  
"I bet you were too concerned about the fight to realize that Sesshoumaru's girlfriend did not show up for this," Rinoa started quietly. The crowds of people looked around, just noticing that fact for the first time. "Rin is in the hospital, about to have surgery. He could have easily beaten you if he hadn't been out of his mind with worry."  
  
The crowds were stunned, and Inuyasha sat, still shocked. His hand was resting on the spot where Rinoa's well-aimed fist had connected, pain entirely forgotten. "I-I-I didn't know!" he cried, shock making his voice crack.  
  
"You got your title back. And I'm willing to take you on to get it back for Sesshoumaru," Rinoa murmured, her voice just barely audible to those other than Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked into her surprisingly calm and yet angry eyes and nodded.  
  
"Perfect. Tomorrow, same time. Is that all right with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If there is a reason why you cannot fight at your full power tomorrow, tell me. We can always reschedule."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, fully intending to apologize to his brother when he got home. Rinoa smiled when she saw his look and took Inuyasha's hand and dragged him to his feet. "Now, go and rest. I expect a full fight from you, Top Fighter."  
  
______________________  
  
Inuyasha stood silently by a wall, leaning against it, one foot twitching irritably. It was a horrible day so far. In the morning, his brother had awoken and promptly got mad at him for not cleaning the dishes the day before, and refused to speak to him. Sesshoumaru was not even in school today. Another fight and his brother wouldn't even see his stand-in get beaten.  
  
That was just his morning. At school, he was promptly dismissed from Kikyo's presence because she had heard rumors that Kagome had a crush on him, Inuyasha, and she would not go out with him then. Miroku had plagued him all day about the fight, talking about how it would feel to fight a girl. Sango had been comforting a distraught Kagome because her other friends had shunned her for some reason or another. Shippou was being just plain annoying.  
  
Worst of all, Rinoa was continually around him, appearing beside him wherever he went. Maybe it was fate, chance, or some other weird fortune, but it was creeping him out. The only place he got respite from her was at lunch, and then he had the others to deal with.  
  
Finally, the last bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Students raced out of their classrooms and down to the fencing arena, intent on getting good views of the fight to come. Inuyasha walked there, his feet dragging. For some reason, he was not at all excited about this fight. Maybe it was because Kikyo was going to be there- with her new boyfriend.  
  
Inuyasha snarled. He had always hated Naraku. Now, he had one more reason to hate him: stealing his girlfriend. Well.He had wanted Kikyo to be his girlfriend, but now, Naraku had Kikyo.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha," a soft voice started. Inuyasha looked up and nearly jumped. Kagome stood really near to him, a concerned look on her face. "You okay?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled. Just looking at Kagome could make anyone happy. "Yeah. I'll be fine."  
  
Kagome smiled her winning smile and trotted ahead to catch up with the rest of the students. Maybe it wasn't that bad. His friends would be there.  
  
With that thought, he picked up his heels and marched bravely into the arena. Rinoa stood on the mat, padded up, her mask under one arm and her sword over her shoulder like a hobo's stick. She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, never once showing her teeth.  
  
"Come, Little One. Let's begin this already so I may work on my homework."  
  
"We can always reschedule," Inuyasha said smoothly, mockingly. When no answer came to him, he smiled. "Shall we fight?"  
  
"Get padded up. I don't want to be responsible for what I'm about to do."  
  
"I think you are the only one who will need to be padded. I will be fine," Inuyasha snapped, a smirk covering his face. Rinoa grinned grimly, still not showing her teeth.  
  
"Just get padded, Kid," Rinoa murmured, her voice a deadly whisper. Inuyasha smiled smugly as he received help from Miroku in putting on the pads. Without the pads, one could be seriously hurt in fencing. Even with pads, the swords hurt a lot.  
  
Standing before the Bodyguard, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She was intimidating in every way. The paleness of her skin made her look unearthly and dangerous. She was long and lithe, but definitely strong. She didn't hold her arms loosely at her side like a weakling would. They were held in a relaxed position, but still ready to be used. Even though she was shorter than him, she seemed to tower over him as she held her sword expertly and slipped her mask over her head in a way that suggested experience.  
  
As he clumsily pulled the mask over his head, he realized that this fight might be hard. Slowly, Rinoa pulled the sword to a ready position and waited, her weight on the balls of her feet.  
  
"Come, Puppy," she crooned, her voice taunting. Inuyasha glanced at the crowds for a moment and found himself staring at two faces that looked alike. Rinoa's eyes glanced at them and she chuckled. "Who are you fighting for, Little one? Your former love interest or your new one?"  
Okay, so last chapter, I didn't put up an ending note. So what? Please, review this and tell me what you think! Flames are perfectly acceptable.  
  
I'm going to use space and tell you about two wonderfully written stories that you should read! One is called Broken. It's so beautiful! It is all about what would happen if the rosary was broken. It's wonderful! I forget who wrote it, but it is spelt with a capital! Another is A Demon Should Act Like A Demon, or something like that. It's really good as well. If I try to summarize it, I'll throw away the surprise, so just read this one! If you don't like either of them, flame me in complaint, not them.  
  
Okay, thanks so much your continuing support! (Even if I don't get any from any readers.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah!!! I have a reading fan! That brings the total to two!!!  
  
Batafurai in the getsuei: Hey, thanks for your review! Just a question though, how do I allow for anonymous reviews to come in? I'm a little lost and new at this, so I'd love for you help me out. Thanks!!  
  
I've got a new character, but don't worry, you won't have to know it. It's just a name.  
  
Okay. Here it is.  
  
*Insert typical disclaimer here* (Being: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I claim to own them.)  
  
Let's read!!!  
Inuyasha could feel his blood boiling as she mocked him in a calm voice. So calm and still so humiliating. "Neither, Witch. Have you seduced my brother?"  
  
"If I had seduced him, Inuyasha, would he have disappeared yesterday in search of his love?" Rinoa answered, her voice still infuriatingly calm. Inuyasha snarled and jumped at her, his sword ready to attack. Rinoa blocked him and set about continuing to block every attack he sent until she got bored and forced him to defense. Slowly, slowly, she pushed him to the edge of the mat and used a final thrust to throw him out of bounds. Gawking at her, Inuyasha pulled off his mask and looked at her.  
  
"I wanted a real fight, Inuyasha. Give it to me, please," Rinoa spat out, her words condescending. "Sesshoumaru holds you in such high esteem, though he has too much pride to tell you."  
  
Inuyasha snarled, his yellow eyes flashing. He would show her a real fight. That girl just didn't know when to give up. He jumped at her, his sword ready in the way he had practiced. Rinoa was ready for that and knocked his defensive stance off and attacked. Quick as lightning, he reacted and soon had her backing up. He could almost smell the relief emanating from her. A scent came to him, making him wonder if she was really as impressed as her scent indicated.  
  
Suddenly, to his surprise, as with the other people, Rinoa dropped to one knee. Inuyasha took his advantage and leaned over her. He didn't see her foot until it was too late. She pushed him backward with a quick thrust of her heel into a tender area of his body.  
  
Gasping for air, he stepped back, but the girl continued moving forward, continually attacking as he stepped back, blocking each move. He needed to put some space between them! Using a speed he had been trained to use, he leaned back, pushed off with his feet and was in the air. Twisting, he placed a hand to the ground and completed his back flip with a perfect landing.  
  
Rinoa was still there. She was so darn fast! Why couldn't she just lay off for a moment? Suddenly, Rinoa stopped. Inuyasha paused, staring at her. "Pretend that I'm a horrible villain, will you? I'm the one in between you and a horribly wounded friend, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and pictured her standing in front of him, sword drawn. Looking past her in his mind, he suddenly saw two bodies. Kikyo, and Kagome, face down on the ground.But somehow, the girl facing him did not look at all like the killer. She looked like an innocent bystander, a helpless person in the wrong place.  
  
He opened his eyes. It was impossible to see. Suddenly, Rinoa pulled off her mask. "Having a hard time picturing it, huh?" she murmured. Slowly, her face began to change in front of his face.  
  
Her eyes became dark, deadly, dangerous. Her hair billowed around her, looking like a large and threatening cape. Her skin, pale and deathly, almost glowed. She looked the part of a killer, a dangerous person. Closing his eyes once again, he placed that person in the picture and suddenly felt adrenaline pump through his body. He didn't have to picture the person anymore. His adrenaline was flowing and there was no stopping him.  
  
Rinoa had pulled her mask back on and now looked relaxed, her sword lowered expectantly. Inuyasha attacked. Stab, slash, thrust.  
  
He was faster than he had ever imagined, rage and adrenaline pushing him past his original limits. His rage was only doubled with the sound of his sword hitting pads. He was winning, he was defeating her easily, he was- thump! "Oof!"  
  
He was rolling, horrible pain in his stomach. She had kicked him. Slowly, he sat up, the horrible pain in his stomach making him wince. A small bead of metal found its way between his mask and padding to press against his throat. Looking up Rinoa's sword, he found she had already taken off her mask and held it under her arm.  
  
"You're fast when in rage. You're fast enough to fight some, but not fast enough to fight me. The only problem is that you're too predictable. Take some lessons from Sesshoumaru and actually listen. He can teach you how to fight," Rinoa muttered. The look of danger in her eyes was gone, and rather there was a look of soft purity, but not quite innocence.  
  
Rinoa pulled her sword away from him and placed it over her shoulder like a hobo's stick. "I take the title you gained yesterday and placed it back on Sesshoumaru. Is that all right with you?"  
  
Inuyasha had no choice but to nod in a defeated way. Rinoa smirked, still not showing her teeth. Walking away, she only gave a victorious grin at Inuyasha's gang. She was not at all tired. The entire group was astonished.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Inuyasha," Rinoa called over her shoulder before disappearing into the equipment room.  
  
Soft hands reached down to help him up and he turned a smile to Kagome. "Are you okay? That looked like it hurt!"  
  
"It did," Inuyasha murmured.  
  
"Aah! The wimp! She didn't fight to the end!" one of Inuyasha's gang snarled.  
  
"Reninar, please," Inuyasha snapped. "She beat me fair and square."  
  
"That's too bad, Inuyasha," a smooth, scaly voice muttered behind them.  
  
"Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled, standing up. Kikyo stood beside Naraku, her arms wrapped around his thin waist. Naraku's arms were around her shoulders.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha. Your defeat provided ample entertainment for me and my love," Naraku murmured. "That girl, the nerve of her. To defeat the great Inuyasha! What a horrible idea!" Inuyasha felt his heart beat faster at the mocking tone. First Rinoa, now him! Inuyasha moved to get close enough to attack him when a soft touch to his arm made him pause.  
  
"Inuyasha, please.you've been in a bad enough fight already," Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha could feel his heart melt against his will.  
  
"Okay."  
  
______________________  
  
Inside the equipment room, Rinoa hung up the mask, seemingly unaware of the person behind her.  
  
"You didn't need to do that, Rinoa," a voice said, calmly, thankfully.  
  
"Well, I did, Sesshoumaru, and no one will mess with you now," Rinoa muttered. There was silence for a while as she pulled the padding off of her. "How was Rin's operation?"  
  
"Wonderful. She'll be all right once she's out of rehab."  
  
Rinoa sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "That's wonderful for you."  
  
There was silence once again. "How is your family now, Rinoa?" Rinoa didn't answer at first and ducked her head into a tub of water. Sesshoumaru didn't ask again, only waited. When she came up and pulled her hair out of her face, he threw a towel at her. She would answer eventually.  
  
"Terrible. Mother still insists on going out with Jumbo."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed deeply. "Why can't you just tell the police? Rinoa, what he's doing is against the law!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you know as well as I that he would kill Mama if he found out that someone told!" Rinoa snarled. Sesshoumaru moved closer to her, a deadly look in his eyes.  
  
"Has he hurt you any further?"  
  
"Only hitting me a few times," Rinoa muttered, looking away.  
  
"Rinoa, I'll rip that guy to ribbons if you'd just let me!" Sesshoumaru snapped. Rinoa shook her head.  
  
"If you missed by just one inch, just by that much, he'll come back and kill us both! You know he will, Sesshoumaru," Rinoa answered sadly. Sesshoumaru sighed deeply.  
  
"I'm sorry you don't trust me enough," Sesshoumaru snapped. "I would destroy him if you asked."  
  
"I cannot ask you to do that," Rinoa replied quietly. Suddenly, she grinned. "Besides, then I'd have to testify in court against you for murder." Sesshoumaru jumped. It was rare to see her flash her teeth at anyone, and he was the only one to see her full smile. She never smiled because she was afraid of being discovered.  
  
Her canine teeth were exaggerated so she looked like a cat when she smiled. Sesshoumaru smiled one of his rare smiles. "Fine. Just be careful, okay? I've got one girl in the hospital. I don't need another one."  
  
Rinoa chuckled.  
  
By the time Inuyasha finally made it to the equipment room, he found Rinoa alone, polishing the last smear off her sword. "Good fight," he murmured. Rinoa smirked, her teeth still not showing. Suddenly, to his surprise, Rinoa threw her head into a pool of water, and held herself there.  
  
She could only see her dark hair sinking around her, the silver of the basin's sides. The cold froze her mind, easing the mental pain that was continually plaguing her. She blew out a small trail of bubbles before she drew her head out and took a deep breath. "Toss me a towel, Kid," she snapped. She listened as the boy scrambled to get her a dry one. There was a sound like something cutting through air and she spun and grabbed the towel out the air. She rubbed her face to chase away the cold and then wrapped her hair up. "Thanks."  
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
"Do what? Defeat you?"  
  
"No, catch the towel! You spun at just the right time, and your eyes were closed."  
  
"I have ears, you know," she murmured, looking at him. His eyes were golden and were surprised as he looked at her. "If you will excuse me."  
  
"Of course," he answered immediately as she stepped out of the room. A wet towel hit his head and he heard a soft voice calling quietly.  
  
"Just listen for it and you'll eventually catch it."  
  
____________________  
  
"Hey, guys! This is one of my newest friends."  
  
Inuyasha glanced up at Miroku and at the boy next to him. Blue eyes gazed back from underneath a mat of black hair. "Who're you?"  
  
The boy looked around the table, his eyes taking in each person.  
  
"This is Kouga. Kouga, this is Myouga, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Koharu." As Miroku pointed out each person at the table and calling them by name, Inuyasha could not help but notice that Kouga's eyes continually roamed back to a certain someone near him. The only person he could possibly be looking at with that look was Kagome. A flutter of jealousy caught in his throat before he swallowed it down. Kagome was not his girlfriend. Why should he care?  
  
As Kouga continually looked at Kagome, Inuyasha could not help the continuing feeling of anger at that look. Finally, desperate to get the look out of Kouga's eyes, Inuyasha draped an arm over Kagome's shoulders, scaring her but successfully getting the point to Kouga, who looked away respectfully.  
  
"Sorry," he murmured in Kagome's ear. "I just didn't like the way he was staring at you." He felt her stiffen in his embrace and he pulled away.  
  
He knew it. She didn't even like him.  
  
Kagome turned back to her conversation with Sango, feeling her rage building. That jerk! Everyone but Sango and the table had shunned her because of him. Why did he have to annoy her like that? Act close and then pull away, apologizing for it. He was just using her to get back at Kikyo. She just knew it.  
  
"Hello," a soft voice came from behind her. Kagome looked up and smiled at the blue eyes of Kouga. "Do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
Kagome looked at the small space between her and Inuyasha. She shook her head and grinned at him. He was nicer than Inuyasha.  
  
___________________  
  
Sesshoumaru watched his brother from across the lunchroom, shaking as he saw all that happened. Why did he hurt the girl so much?  
  
"Because he doesn't understand, unlike how you understand, Sesshoumaru," a calming voice murmured from behind him.  
  
"But, Rinoa! You see it! He's just so blind!"  
  
"And what are you going to do? Go and tell him off? He would not appreciate that any more than you would," the girl replied, her voice steady and her words convincing. Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly, glaring at the new red mark strategically hidden behind a thick lock of hair.  
  
"He needs to grow up," he snapped, turning his attention to his brother again. There was a cry and a smaller boy appeared at Sesshoumaru's hand.  
  
"Here you go, Sesshoumaru!" the boy cried, holding out a small packet of napkins.  
  
"Thanks, Jaken," Sesshoumaru mumbled, not even paying attention to what he was saying. The boy's eyes became bright at the comment from his hero. Strutting away, Jaken took up a spot near Sesshoumaru to be able to run errands.  
  
Rinoa was silent for a moment before there was a tug on her hair. Jerking upright, she spun and faced a very surprised Kikyo. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to react like that," Kikyo snapped, looking like she was about to laugh. The lunchroom started to feel the tension as Rinoa glared at Kikyo like she was a tiger about to attack and the people started to pay attention to what might happen.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Kikyo ignored her question and pushed the lock of hair out of the way, revealing to the entire room the bright red scratch mark. Rinoa's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Where'd you get that? Sesshoumaru?"  
Oooohhh! Yes, I know, all Kikyo-lovers, cry, weep. I'm mean, yes I am. Don't worry. I like story twists. You'll see.  
  
I have no clue how long this story will be. Oh well, I've got an end in mind, and I'll get there. Four pages in Word to a chapter, wonderful.  
  
I talked of my favorite stories. I can't use any more space! Muahahahahaha!  
  
I'm done now.  
  
No, really, I am.  
  
I'm done. See ya all, my adoring fans! (A total of two!!) (Unfortunately, only one reviews..) 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back!! I think I fixed the anonymous review things. NOW, anyone who wants to review is able to! Yeah!!  
  
I just got back from Cozumel, and I am so relaxed! You would not believe that place! You're treated like royalty, and you feel like you've lived there all your life. It's always sunny, always warm (except for the hurricane season, which is in an ucky part of the year anyways).  
  
Batafurai in the getsuei: Thanks for telling me how to fix it! And thanks for your continued support!  
  
Typical disclaimer here, don't own them, never will.  
  
See any grammatical or spelling errors?? TELL ME!! As I read in the beginning thing that FF.net tells you to read, we're all writers, so I need to make sure everything is good!!  
  
So, enjoy this next chapter. RINOA IS VULNERABLE!!! Poor baby.  
  
If anyone wants Rinoa's history, just review it in and I'll put up an Author's Note to let you know all about her, but that might give away a twist in the end of the story.  
  
So, here we go!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________ Inuyasha was watching with shock, as the entire lunchroom became tenser with the obviously taunting Kikyo. How did he think she was beautiful? She was ugly. It was probably because of Naraku. Now he had another reason to hate him.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up, rage building in his eyes, obvious to everyone. Rinoa waved her hand and Sesshoumaru froze, his eyes raging. "As it is, Kikyo, fighting without a real challenge is discouraged at this school," Rinoa murmured, her words easily heard. "But since your boyfriend is not brave enough to challenge me, that he sends his weakling girl to make me irate enough to fight, I will use something I rarely do." After this, she spun, pointing past a very angry Kikyo to a very annoyed Naraku. "Naraku!" she said, her voice barely raised, but radiating off every wall in the lunchroom, booming through halls and easily heard by every student. "To defend my and Sesshoumaru's honor, I will challenge you to a fight, after school today. We will fight according to the truths we have both stated here. Do you accept?"  
  
Naraku stood, sneering. "Why should I fight someone like you? It would be obvious that I would defeat you easily, especially since you are beaten every night."  
  
Rinoa sneered back in defiance. "Why should you fight? Because you need show your entire talent to the school. If you are really as good as you claim to be, why has Sesshoumaru defeated you so easily, coward? Only a coward is dead enough to send his weakling girl to face his adversary."  
  
Rinoa didn't seem to notice, but Kikyo's hand drew back and before anyone could shout a warning, her hand connected with Rinoa's face. The slap resounded many times over, leaving a horrible red mark on her face.  
  
Rinoa didn't slow down. She barely even moved. "And further more, Naraku, my personal life is not one to be talked about before the entire lunchroom."  
  
"Yes, since you go to his house at night," Naraku breathed smoothly. Every heart in the lunchroom stopped, waiting for the explosion they were sure would happen. "Does pretty little Rin know of this?"  
  
"Yes," Rinoa snapped, her voice quivering. Sesshoumaru finally could stand it no longer. Stepping forward, he found his hands around Kikyo's waist. Lifting her up, he placed her over his shoulder and carried her across the room and placed her next to Naraku. The ridiculous position she was in made the tension break as she screamed for him to put her down, kicking and punching the entire time.  
  
"I expect to see you at the fencing mat at three," Sesshoumaru hissed in a deadly way to Naraku. "I want to see you back up the statements you just claimed." With that cold statement, he quietly touched Rinoa's shoulder and led her out of the lunchroom.  
  
Inuyasha turned back to his lunch. Come to think of it, someone had been at his house a couple of times, but he was never sure of who it was. All he knew was that it wasn't Rinoa. Besides, the girl had left before Sesshoumaru had ever thought of going to bed. Inuyasha had heard all of their conversation before, and there was only comforting talk. He couldn't even remember what they had said, but nothing would ever give him the idea that Sesshoumaru had ever been unfaithful to Rin. He loved Rin.  
  
Turning his thoughts over in his head, he didn't realize that someone was missing.  
  
________________________  
  
Kagome slowly wandered after them, her face drawn with worry. Sesshoumaru was holding her gently, as a father or brother might hold his hurting daughter or sister. The girl was shaking slightly, but no sound came from her as they walked. Suddenly, Rinoa stood straight and pulled away.  
  
"I- I need to be alone," she murmured, her voice just barely audible. Staggering off, she found her feet and wandered to the bathroom, her legs unsteady as she walked. Sesshoumaru watched until she was in the bathroom. Then he turned away from the lunchroom and cursed colorfully, slamming his hands on the walls and kicking the doors that were closed. A loud retort echoed from the door at being forced open so harshly.  
  
Taking advantage of his anger, Kagome slipped into the bathroom and beheld a sight she wished to never see again. Rinoa was between the garbage can and the wall, her legs just visible as she pulled them to her chest, her head on her knees. Her face was not visible, but there was a gasping sound every now and then from her as her shoulders shook.  
  
The great and untouchable Rinoa was crying. The girl who had been standing so defiantly before the lunchroom proclaiming her innocence was now balled into a corner, venting her tears in horrible, unspeakable sobs. The girl who had stood above Inuyasha and spoke so vengefully to him just yesterday was now looking more helpless than any new born creature.  
  
Slowly, as if afraid to startle her and bring back the hard shell, Kagome moved the garbage can and sat down beside her, offering a small embrace of compassion. The sobs continued, but there was a slight leaning toward her. Kagome could feel it. Rinoa was accepting her comfort and taking it willingly.  
  
"Thank you," Rinoa mumbled, her face still hidden in her knees. Kagome smiled. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come in here, Kagome."  
  
Kagome was astounded. She hadn't said a word; Rinoa had not seen her.Rinoa had no good clue to who she was. "How did you know who I was?"  
  
Rinoa raised her face to look Kagome in the eye, her eyes red and tears still coming down. The red scratch stood out less and the red hand-mark courtesy of Kikyo was fading. She said not a word, as if seeing if she could trust Kagome.  
  
"I could smell you. I know your smell."  
  
Kagome blinked. "Oh. Like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Just like them."  
  
"Oh, okay. That makes sense."  
  
Rinoa looked at her as if Kagome had just said the moon really was green cheese. "You-you aren't scared of me?"  
  
"Why should I be?"  
  
"You aren't sick at the idea that I'm.half demon?"  
  
"Like I said, why should I be?"  
  
Rinoa looked at her some more before she smiled. She really smiled and Kagome could see the obvious canine teeth that she had despised. Kagome grinned and patted her back. "Thank you."  
  
Rinoa pushed a lock of hair behind her head and Kagome could see the scratch clearly once again. "If it wasn't.you know.where did you get that?"  
  
Rinoa sighed and looked at Kagome, her eyes sincere. "My mother's boyfriend."  
  
"He'd do that to you?" Kagome murmured.  
  
"Worse," Rinoa muttered, looking at the wall. "He tried to rape me once, but I made sure he never came near me again."  
  
Kagome was shocked. She had never imagined that anyone could do anything to The Bodyguard. The Bodyguard just wasn't ever hurt like that.  
  
"The Bodyguard wasn't able to defend herself or her mother.And when Mother insists on dating him." Rinoa hissed, her mind flying now that the words were out. "He threatened death to Mother if I told the police, or if the police found out in any way."  
  
Kagome was silent, feeling the rage flowing around her emptying out of her shaking body. Once the rage was out, she'd feel better. Kagome just knew it.  
  
"So he's been beating me instead. I go to Sesshoumaru's at times, when it's worst and he fixes me up, bandages the least and comforts the rest. Jumbo always knows to not hit me where it'll be noticed when I'm dressed, but every once in a while, he misses and I've got wounds that anyone could notice."  
  
"But he always claims he loves Mother. Yeah, I'm sure. I've heard her screams from Sesshoumaru's home as he turns his anger on Mother since I ran away." Rinoa snarled in one last time before she slammed a fist into the ground. Kagome didn't follow the movement of her fist, but a small dust cloud drifted into her view and curiosity drew her eyes. A small dent was in the ground; Rinoa's anger flowed into the building.  
  
"I know that this is a bad time, but maybe you could answer a question for me," Kagome asked, desperate to channel her anger elsewhere from the building. "I've got guy problems. I like this guy, but I think he's only using me to get his old girlfriend back. What do I do?"  
  
Rinoa took the small hint that Kagome had tried so hard to hide. Taking Kagome's chin and forcing her to look her in the eyes, Rinoa smiled in sisterly love. "Never, I say never, Kagome, never let a boy use you. Choose someone else and ignore him," Rinoa murmured. Suddenly, she pulled Kagome close into an embrace. "Just make Inuyasha jealous and he might change his mind of what he wants, hmm?" Rinoa whispered into her ear, smiling as she spoke.  
  
Kagome grinned. "Is it so obvious?" she mumbled into Rinoa's shoulder. Rinoa chuckled and pulled away.  
  
"Only to experienced eyes, such as me and Sesshoumaru, and Kikyo, unfortunately. But when the fight comes, I'll whip her pretty boy good and show him to make such rash comments about me, huh? I'll expect you to be there and cheering me on! Three, right?"  
  
"That's what I heard," Kagome answered, smiling.  
  
Rinoa stood up and pulled Kagome to her feet. "Hey, thanks for your help. Believe me, I'm ready to leave. How about you?"  
  
"You bet," Kagome answered, chuckling. The two girls walked out of the bathroom, talking like old friends. Sesshoumaru was not there, but it didn't matter. Rinoa was over it all.  
  
"Uh, Kagome," Rinoa murmured. "Could you not tell anyone what we were talking about back there?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment before she smiled. "Of course Rinoa. I wouldn't tell anything you don't want me to tell."  
  
Rinoa grinned and hugged Kagome with a friendly smile. "Thanks again. I recommend you finish your lunch."  
  
Kagome waved a final farewell before trotting over to her table.  
  
____________________  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look furious. In reality, he was annoyed and afraid. She had just disappeared.  
  
"And where were you?" he snapped.  
  
Kagome flipped her hair defiantly. "I happened to be spending quality time with The Bodyguard. Don't act all high and mighty with me, little one. It doesn't work."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. "Little one?" Inuyasha snapped. "Since when have I been little? I think you've spent too much time with her already."  
  
"What were you talking about?" Shippou asked, moving closer in young curiosity.  
  
"I promised not to tell," Kagome hissed, giving Inuyasha a meaningful look. With that, she marched right over to Sango, who was talking with Kouga, and sat beside her.  
  
Inuyasha watched her with a raised eyebrow. What had prompted the change in her now? He turned a critical face toward The Bodyguard. She was talking with Sesshoumaru as if the challenge had never happened.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the girl. How could she be so heartless? Even Sesshoumaru showed more emotion than her. She just shouted challenges, defeated people and destroyed pride without a second thought. How heartless is that?  
I've got an idea. If I start to get more reviews, I'll review every single story I read (which is a lot of reviews for me.).  
  
So, please, just review for me! If you want to flame this, go ahead! I can take a little constructive criticism! PLEASE!!!  
  
Give me any ideas for the story. I've actually finished it, but I can always change this. Thanks for all the support I think I'm getting!  
  
Oh, and Batafurai in the getsuei, thanks so much! Just a small question, what does your name mean?? It's an amusing name. I like it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter. La tee tum.  
  
Batafurai in the getsuei: Wow! What a pretty name!! I'm glad you look forward to the next chapter. I agree, people really are missing out on this.  
  
Well, than only you will find out about my newest story! I called it THE JUNGLE BOOK. Not a very original title, but I think it hasn't been used, so it's a fairly new idea. I rather like it, though I didn't want it to turn out drama, but it's turning out that way. Oh well. BIG SURPRISE: Naraku is not "The Bad Guy." He's just a slightly bad-virtued guy who has serious issues. The bad guy is Kouga!  
  
Well, on with the show.  
  
TYPICAL DISCLAIMER HERE!!!!!  
Silently, Inuyasha sat back, glaring at the ceiling. His teacher droned on and on about history, a subject he found boring. A statement most every student in the classroom agreed with.  
  
A movement caught his eye and he glanced over in time to see Kouga hand Kagome a note. Jealousy flowed through him as Kouga turned a grin at Inuyasha, his blue eyes twinkling in mirth. There was a small sound of surprise from Kagome and Inuyasha turned to look at her. She was elated, grinning, and furiously writing on the paper he had passed her.  
  
A sharp word spoken by his teacher and Inuyasha obediently looked at the board, his mind doing flips. What had she been so happy about?  
  
He glanced back to see that Kouga had the paper in his hands and was grinning just as elatedly as Kagome had been. Kouga turned his face to Inuyasha and winked, almost mockingly and he put the note in his jeans pocket.  
  
Instantly, Inuyasha was jealous and suspicious. Luckily for him, the bell rang only minutes later. He stood up and grabbed Kagome's arm none too softly. "What was that all about?" he snarled, trying to keep his voice level.  
  
"Kouga asked me out, and I agreed," Kagome said, her voice sounding superior. Inuyasha looked as if he had been slapped. Taking advantage of his shock, she left the room and ended up right next to Kouga. As Inuyasha watched, Kouga placed an arm around her shoulders and grinned mockingly at him.  
  
He felt so much better. Well, at least he could watch Naraku get whipped by the Bodyguard. That might help his mood.  
  
__________________________  
  
At three, the fighting mat was the center of attention. Several teachers, never ones to be seen in the students' affairs, were standing in the shadows, excited as much as the students to get the fight to begin.  
  
There was only one problem why the fight couldn't start. The Bodyguard was no where to be found. Once that problem was established, there were people sent out to look for the challenger.  
  
Sesshoumaru was the first to find Kagome in the huge crowds, sitting with her future date. When he motioned to her to come down, Kagome willingly did so. Somehow, she could tell that Sesshoumaru had found her, and needed Kagome to pull Rinoa out of a slump.  
  
Sesshoumaru led her past searchers and soon, she found herself in front of a bathroom door. "It's a girl's, so I cannot go in," Sesshoumaru explained. Kagome nearly laughed. There would be no one in there. It was only his honor that kept him out.  
  
She quietly slipped into the bathroom and was assaulted by small gasps from a stall in the back. Kagome sighed quietly and knocked on the stall door.  
  
The door creaked open and Kagome silently moved into the stall, a comforting word on her lips.  
  
_____________________  
  
Kouga waited in the stands, nervous for his date to return, and for her to return before Inuyasha found him. Not that he was afraid of Inuyasha, oh no. He almost wanted the egotistical brat to challenge him. He just didn't want his new girlfriend to be upset by the jerk again. She had talked to him a lot and had told him her fears that Inuyasha was using her to get a girl back.  
  
What sort of kid could do that to a girl? It was more than cruel; it was inhumane. It was simply not done if one was a good person. Suddenly, he saw a girl enter the room and he smiled. It looked like Kagome, and he got up to wave when a hand grabbed his belt and sat him down on the bench- hard.  
  
"It's not who you think it is," Inuyasha's voice snarled. Kouga turned his head to look at his rival and snarled. "That's Kikyo. They sure look alike, don't they?"  
  
"Yeah, they do," Kouga muttered. Inuyasha didn't seem upset about Kagome going on a date with him. "So, no hard feelings about Kagome and me?"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha muttered, looking surprised.  
  
"About us going on a date?"  
  
"Of course there are hard feelings," Inuyasha snapped. "I just don't feel like spilling your blood right now. I'm sitting here to keep an eye on you. I don't trust you with Kagome."  
  
"Oh, so now you're her older brother?" Kouga replied. Inuyasha's eyes flashed.  
  
"Of course not. I just don't want her hurt," Inuyasha retorted. Kouga peered at him as if studying him. "What?"  
  
"All of that big shot attitude and rank really has given you a big head," Kouga snarled. Inuyasha looked ready to rip his head off right there and might have if a cry hadn't arisen from the crowd. Both boys turned their heads to see that Kagome and Rinoa had come into the fencing area. Rinoa was padded up, and a bit of redness around her eyes was the only clue to what had happened. After nodding at Kagome, Rinoa pulled her mask over her head.  
  
Kagome raced back to her seat and was quite surprised that Inuyasha was sitting beside them. With one glance, she had herself between them. Anyone could tell the boys had gotten each other mad.  
  
Rinoa looked up before Naraku stepped onto the mat and almost laughed to see the look on Inuyasha's face. He was so jealous that she could smell it, and he was a good distance up from the mat. And the fact that Kagome was cuddling up to Kouga wasn't helping. In fact, each moment made his jealousy worse.  
  
Five, four, three, two, one.she counted quietly. Where she would have said zero, Inuyasha stood up and stormed to another seat. She almost felt sorry for the stubborn boy. It must be hard to see someone you care about acting like that.  
  
"Come now, Bodyguard," Naraku's scaly voice called out. His voice was spoken loudly. Rinoa nearly groaned. How could he not know how to even use his voice the right way? He had no training in this.  
  
"Come hither, snake," Rinoa returned, her voice not forced or loud and echoing to each corner of the room. Naraku began to smell distinctly of anger and recklessness. She shook her head. Such foolishness to let recklessness accompany anger. At least Inuyasha was not reckless when he was angry.  
  
Naraku thrust at her and Rinoa stepped aside, not even raising her sword. "I thought you were going to fight for your honor," Naraku hissed. He pointed to Sesshoumaru, leaning against a wall. "Fight for his honor."  
  
Rinoa shook her head again and took off her mask. "I'm not fighting you until you can prove to me that you can actually fight. So far, I've seen enough to make me think that you are pathetically easy to beat."  
  
"You have yet to even see me attack," Naraku goaded, his voice too thick with pride.  
  
"Then I will fight you without a mask," Rinoa answered. "If you can make me come off the mat, I'll fight you again."  
  
Naraku grinned evilly. "I'd gladly take the time to push you off the mat." Rinoa brought her sword up and waited with a questioning look on her face. Naraku attacked and Rinoa blocked.  
  
"No, no! Naraku, weight on the balls of the feet! You're too heavy in your movements," Rinoa lectured as he attacked her. "Weight on the balls of your feet will bring your center of gravity to an easier place to move. Let's go, up on the balls of your feet. What are you doing? The balls of the feet are the front of the feet."  
  
"Shut up, wench!" Naraku screamed. "I would like to fight you in peace!"  
  
"Naraku, I have yet to breathe heavy. I have yet to break a sweat. I have yet to see you do anything that would make me think you worthy of truly fighting you," Rinoa said softly, almost regretfully. "I do not want to take responsibility for your hospital stay."  
  
Naraku attacked again and Rinoa once again blocked quickly. "For goodness sakes, Naraku! Use speed! Force and strength are good things to use when fighting, but speed puts the knuckle in the punch! Come now, make this faster, will you?"  
  
"Stop talking!" Naraku screamed, stopping in his attack and ripping off his mask. He looked angry enough to throw the mask at her in the attempt to actually seriously hurt her. "Witch! I want a real fight from a beast like you! Don't hold back on me! I want to see if your father's blood is good blood, or if he only tainted the human race."  
  
A silence fell over the crowd and everything was silenced. Rinoa was red faced and looked extremely irate at his words. "How dare you! You leave my father out of this!" Sesshoumaru started to move toward the mat, but Rinoa swung her sword in an arc, warning him to stay away. "Put your mask on, Naraku. I'm about to show you everything my father taught me, if you last long enough to see it all."  
  
Naraku put it on, a grin splitting his face, but the smile wasn't returned by his opponent. Her mask still lay on the ground, useless now.  
  
"Are you ready?" Rinoa asked, her voice just barely restrained from screaming or some other form of letting out emotions.  
  
"As ready as anything, witch." The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back and pain was everywhere in his body. A face appeared above him and it snarled at him to get up and fight. Cautiously, he obeyed.  
  
He was thrown to the ground yet again. This time, he had been watching her, but then, she was gone.  
  
"I told you, Naraku. Speed is essential," she snarled over his face as he lay there. "Get up and fight, blockhead."  
  
He obeyed yet again, but this time managed to see her coming and blocked her first attacks. A foot came behind his foot and then, he was on his back again. "Get up and fight! Weight on your balls of the feet would prevent that sort of attack, Naraku. Now get up!"  
  
________________  
  
Inuyasha had forgotten all about Kagome and Kouga. His eyes were watching the fight below with interest. Never had he seen such speed and ruthlessness. He had never had that speed used on him. He had heard that she would show everything her father had taught her. Her father had taught her well. Obviously, the remark about her father's blood had angered her a bit.  
  
Suddenly, Naraku managed to find a rhythm and stayed on his feet long enough to make a few pathetic attacks of his own. A quick movement of her wrist, and Naraku's sword was flying through the air.  
  
"Better catch it before I do, Naraku," Rinoa cried, her feet already moving her toward the sword. Naraku, though, had expected that sort of attack from her and nodded at Kikyo, who held another sword. By the time Rinoa was back on the mat, he was ready for her. Except, now, she had two swords.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as she spun, totally graceful and flowing. Her attacks were like a fast paced, beautiful dance. Oh, to be able to fight like that he would give his most prized possession! It was beautiful, graceful, and so indescribably perfect that he found himself being lulled into a trance as he watched her.  
  
Naraku fell once again and Rinoa leaned over him like she had before, but now she lifted a sword as if to stab him. The teachers started to look worried and moved toward the girl, but Kikyo was too fast for them.  
  
Throwing herself on top of Naraku, she screamed for Rinoa to stop.  
  
"Why?" Rinoa muttered. Silence reigned.  
  
"Because he's just a student here!"  
  
"Not only does he make assumptions about me and Sesshoumaru, he insults my father. I think that is enough reason to get rid of him."  
  
"Your father's dead! Live with it!"  
  
"All the more reason to fight for him. If he cannot fight for himself, I must fight for him. Fine then, I will let him go, but if he makes such rash statements like that again, I will be forced to challenge him again."  
  
The tension in the air lowered as she lowered her sword back to her side. She tossed the sword she had flipped out of Naraku's hands onto his chest and walked away as the audience began to filter out of the fencing arena.  
  
Kouga stood up to leave but paused as he saw Kagome run off in the direction of the equipment room. Slowly, unsure, he followed her. At the equipment room door, he was stopped by the one person he was afraid to meet.  
  
"Uh, hello Sesshoumaru," he muttered quietly. Sesshoumaru took him by the shoulder and dragged him a distance from the door.  
  
"Do not follow her in right now. They are talking about serious issues that you are not privileged enough to hear," Sesshoumaru explained. Kouga gulped and nodded and decided to wait by the front door for his girlfriend.  
  
_________________  
  
Kagome entered the equipment room and nearly sighed to see The Bodyguard once again in tears. "Oh, Rinoa, I'm so sorry about what he said back there. It wasn't right."  
  
Rinoa took a deep breath and looked up from her seat on the floor. "I know it wasn't. The worst part, though, was not what he said," she murmured, patting the ground beside her and Kagome sat.  
  
"What was it then?"  
  
"It was what Kikyo said. About my father being dead," Rinoa answered.  
  
"Is he?"  
  
"I don't know. He left when I was two or so, or at least moved out. He came back, though, against Mom's wishes, and he taught me to fence. He taught me to use my natural balance and speed I inherited from him."  
  
"Natural balance?"  
  
"He's a cat demon. It runs in family lines."  
  
"Oh. He taught you everything?"  
  
"Yeah, until he left. I was about ten, if I remember correctly. He had been training me at night, and then, the night I was about ten and a half, he didn't show up. It wasn't like he was sick or anything. He never missed a night for eight years. And then, when he never showed up again, it was like Dad was gone all over again."  
  
"Do you have any idea where he is?"  
  
"Oh, no. He doesn't think to write or anything. Mom would find it first and ask where it all came from and junk, and then I'd get it. She hated Dad for some reason. I think it was because of what he was."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Nothing for you to feel sorry about. I'm okay now. It helped to whip Naraku like that," Rinoa said, her voice now casual and almost nonchalant.  
  
"I'm sure it did," Kagome replied. Rinoa was quiet for a moment as she watched Kagome's face and Kagome watched her face.  
  
"How goes it with Inuyasha?"  
  
"It's all right," Kagome answered. "Kouga asked me out, and I accepted. I think I need to just focus myself on someone other than him for a while."  
  
Rinoa chuckled. "I think you might have gone too far for a beginning day today. Did you see Inuyasha's face? He was madder than anything."  
  
"I know," Kagome grimaced, "but he needs to grow up. So he doesn't get the girl. So she goes out with someone else. He needs to know to live with it."  
  
"I'm glad you've found that out. Now, did you agree to go on date with this Kouga because you wanted to get back at Inuyasha or because you wanted to get to know him?"  
  
"To get to know him," Kagome answered. "If I was to go out with him to get back at Inuyasha, I'm just as bad as Inuyasha. Maybe worse."  
  
"Definitely worse. I'm proud of you."  
  
Kagome grinned. "Maybe you should get out of the pads and get finished around here. Naraku probably won't be in here until you're gone. Any one with sense would do so with that sort of beating."  
  
Rinoa only laughed and helped Kagome to her feet.  
  
___________________  
  
Never had there been such a quiet lunch at Inuyasha's table. Kagome and Kouga had left their table to join Rinoa. Or Kagome joined Rinoa and Kouga followed her like a lovesick puppy.  
  
Turning in his seat, Inuyasha could see Kouga and Kagome talking quietly at Sesshoumaru's table. Kagome was almost sitting on Kouga's lap, and it made Inuyasha sick. He was glaring at them so hard he did not even notice that Rinoa, The Bodyguard, was watching him. When he did notice that she was watching him, she gave him a sympathetic glance and shrugged her shoulders. Then, she gave him a look that seemed to speak as clearly as her voice would have. It's your fault, you know, letting her dangle like that. She thinks you hate her, and that's probably why she looked for someone else and found it in him, you know.  
  
Inuyasha turned away and sighed. He hated it when others were right.  
Another chapter out. My friend who actually reviews, thanks for your support. Do you mind if I just call you Butterfly? It's too hard to type out Batfi.in the Gen.the other name. Butterfly, thanks for your reviews. It means a lot to me.  
  
To all you lazy readers out there (not really) please review this time.  
  
ARG! MY CAT IS..not attacking.  
  
Never mind that.  
  
To all the readers out there who have yet to see their names up on this story, please review. It means a lot to me, and the more supporters I have, the more I will write. I AM A SAD SOUL WHO NEEDS TO PLEASE!!  
  
Thanks!!  
  
Ciao! ~ Kay 


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter. Whoop de doo.  
  
Rinoa has funny masks, and we get a peek into why she was called "The Bodyguard" here, as well as the first chapter, but this part we see what she thinks when others approach that 1) she doesn't know or 2) she doesn't trust.  
  
And one of my friends pointed it out to me that the name Rinoa was used in Final Fantasy 8. I swear, I made it up on my own, but just for honor's sake, I don't own Final Fantasy (all one-hundred gazillion of them).  
  
Sorry to those that dislike Kagome and Kouga together. Don't worry, it won't last. Actually.this chapter.  
  
Kouga: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry, it's got to happen. So, read on, find out how this break-up happens.  
  
And to all you Rin fans, she'll come. Don't worry, she'll come.  
  
*Yet another typical disclaimer inserted here* Nope. Don't own them, never did. Never will, 'cause I don't have a patent on them. Their creator does. I don't.  
Kagome finally lay back on her bed after a full night. The date with Kouga had been wonderful. He had been a perfect gentleman, and her best dreams had never come so close to perfect.  
  
But for some reason, her dreams had always been with Inuyasha. Or someone who looked a lot like him, with the silver hair and golden eyes and all. How strange, to have dreams of one person and the reality with another. Maybe her dreams had been of the wrong guy. Kouga had been a wonderful date, and she could imagine none better. Well, none that did not contain Inuyasha.  
  
Even before she had moved to this school and became the 'new kid' she had had those dreams of the silver haired boy.  
  
Strange was the only word for it. But of course, the dreams could be wrong.  
  
Couldn't they?  
  
____________________  
  
Inuyasha leaned back on his own bed, feeling anger run through his blood. Of course he liked Kagome. Who couldn't like her? She was beautiful, smart, kind, loving, protective, and. and. He could not get out the last thing. It was something he could not put to words. It was impossible to articulate the feeling of the girl that had rather recently entered into his life. But now, going out with that bad-looking Kouga, the new kid!  
  
He could hear a knock on the front door and heard Sesshoumaru's voice answering it. There was a sobbing sound and Inuyasha sat up, curiosity pulling him into a business he was not allowed into.  
  
He dashed down the steps and came to a skidding halt to see a girl standing before him. She was rather intimidating and beautiful, but so strange he nearly choked. Her ears were pointed as an elf's might be. Her hair was silver and hung past her waist in quick, tight curls. A thin, delicate tail silver in color curled from behind her. Her eyes were a remarkable green color and Inuyasha was lost for words as he saw her leaning against Sesshoumaru for support.  
  
Red marks covered her face, accenting her red-rimmed eyes. A grunt from Sesshoumaru turned Inuyasha's attention to him. Anger was the only emotion visible, but there were other emotions, but it was impossible to tell what they were.  
  
"Inuyasha, get back to your room and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a few minutes," Sesshoumaru snarled. Catching the irate tone in his voice, Inuyasha quietly obeyed his brother. After all, that was all he could do. Ever since their father had died, it had been Sesshoumaru who had taken on a job to provide for the both of them and still attend school. And he knew that if his grades were good enough, Sesshoumaru would send Inuyasha to college before he sent himself.  
  
Inuyasha lay back on his bed, fully dressed for his night when his brother's soft knock interrupted his thoughts. He watched his majestic brother walk to him and found himself envying his brother. The girls would have flocked to Sesshoumaru if Rin wasn't his girlfriend. Of course, if it were Inuyasha with that majesty, he would put it to some good use. Mainly getting the one girl that was continually on his mind.  
  
He shook his head to clear that thought of his mind, reminding himself that he only liked Kagome as a friend. "Inuyasha, I need you to not tell a soul of what you have seen tonight," Sesshoumaru's voice said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha had almost forgotten his brother was there. "Why? Are you some sort of counselor at night, as well as a student in the morning and worker in the afternoon?"  
  
"She's been through a lot, and she wants her secret safe. Please, Inuyasha. For her sake, not mine. Don't tell a soul of what you saw here," Sesshoumaru whispered. Inuyasha stared into his brother's eyes with surprise. His big brother, his big, majestic, cold, and unfeeling brother was worried about someone and pleading that her secret be kept quiet.  
  
"I guess. What's her name?" Inuyasha asked, innocently.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I cannot tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That's a part of the secret," Sesshoumaru answered, almost regretfully. Inuyasha thought back to the silver-haired girl and tried to think of if he might recognize her. His memory was convinced he had never seen the girl before, so he decided to push her from his mind.  
  
"Okay, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha concluded. Sesshoumaru sighed with relief and stood up to go. "But, on one condition."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned back, a slightly worried look on his face. "What?"  
  
"You cook me Ramen tomorrow," Inuyasha snapped. Sesshoumaru laughed.  
  
"Of course, Baby Brother," he replied. "I'll be sure to remember that."  
  
Inuyasha glared at his brother's nickname but grinned at the thought of Ramen for dinner the next day. Maybe that would make him forget his troubles for now.  
  
____________________  
  
"Okay, class, listen up," a harsh voice snapped. Kagome looked up and stared at her teacher with a sleepy look. The date with Kouga the night before had been late, but it had been spectacular and dreamy.  
  
"We've got a new student, who just transferred here. Ayame, please, come in," the teacher murmured. A red head stepped into the room, grinning widely. "I placed you in the seat next to Kagome. Kagome, raise your hand. See? If you have questions, ask her. For missing so much school, she is a wonderful student."  
  
Kagome flushed at the compliment and waited until the new girl sat down before introducing herself.  
  
"I'm Ayame," the girl said quietly. "I really actually hate this class."  
  
Kagome grinned. "I find it quite interesting. Here, I'll help you."  
  
The girl smiled her wide grin. "Thanks!"  
  
________________________  
  
Rinoa was quiet, again. She rarely ever spoke around Kouga. She had no reason to speak when he was near. She did not trust his kind, and so ignored him as best as she could. But Kagome thought he was wonderful and stayed with him.  
  
She shook her head and sighed. If Sesshoumaru's brother was anything like Sesshoumaru, Kouga was a peasant while the brothers were kings. And she did not mean in the money sense. For all of Kouga's love, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru could probably give so much more in simple friendship.  
  
Rinoa looked up at the couple again and smiled quietly. It was puppy love, as was all love in high school. It might deepen, but most disappeared when the real world was thrust upon them.  
  
_______________________  
  
Shippou was worried. Ever since Kagome had left their table, Inuyasha had never been the same. He was crankier, irritable, and down right depressed. All because Kagome had left their table.  
  
He knew that he liked Kagome. Kagome was an older sister, a good friend, but the way Inuyasha was reacting was nothing like his reaction. The way Inuyasha was reacting was the way one might react when a boy sees his ex- girlfriend going out with his best friend. Shippou thought his reaction was impossibly immature.  
  
"Hey," a voice called out. Shippou looked up at a short, redheaded girl as she approached the table. Inuyasha looked up, his eyes falling on her with little interest. "Do you know anyone named Kouga?"  
  
Inuyasha perked up and really looked at her. "Yes, I do. He's over at that table, Sesshoumaru's table."  
  
The girl looked at the table and grinned. Without even offering a reply, she dashed off, her big, determined face stretched to breaking with a grin. Inuyasha sat up in his seat, his golden eyes filled with a look of revenge.  
  
Suddenly, Shippou got a small inkling of what might be happening.  
  
_________________  
  
Rinoa's calm attitude was ripped apart suddenly as she saw a small, red blur racing toward her table. Instantly, she had a feeling of protection for her table, but she was not fast enough. The person threw herself on top of Kouga, pushing his face into the mashed potatoes. (A/N 1)  
  
"KOUGA!" the girl screamed as her arms wrapped around his neck tight. Finally, when Kouga managed to get away and breathe, he cringed noticeably and turned to the girl.  
  
"Ayame, uh, hi," he sputtered, hopeing fervently that she would not bring it up.  
  
"Kagome, hello as well!" Ayame cried, holding her arms still around Kouga's neck.  
  
"Kagome, you know Ayame?" Kouga asked, his voice pleading. Kagome nodded and Kouga winced again.  
  
"So, Kouga, you gonna ask me out to celebrate us being together again or what?" Ayame asked, her arms finding their ways down to slip around his shoulders. Kouga nearly gasped in shock. She brought it up.  
  
"Kouga." Kagome started, her voice shaking. Kouga looked at her with wide eyes. "She's your girlfriend?"  
  
Ayame looked confused. "Kouga, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing anymore!" Kagome shouted angrily. With that, she got up and stormed away from him, leaving him to sit and brood over his choice. Having no other place to go, Kagome went to the one place people had welcomed her: Inuyasha's table.  
  
Rinoa sighed deeply and shook her head and went back to doing what she always did when such tragedies occurred. She could only give Kouga a hard glare and return to her food. This was not her business, and she did not meddle.  
  
Those at Inuyasha's table had heard the squirmish and were respectfully quiet.  
  
Inuyasha could not understand his feelings. Half of him wanted to feel happy that they were no longer a couple. The other half wanted him to feel sorry for Kagome's broken heart.  
  
So he settled for simply grinning sympathetically.  
  
__________________  
  
Kagome had never felt so abandoned. Sango had been caring and sympathetic, going out of her way to make her feel better. Unfortunately for her, it did not work.  
  
"Kagome, hey! Kagome!"  
  
Kagome grimaced and did not look behind her. She knew who it was and she did not want to talk to him.  
  
"Kagome, listen to me already, will you?" the voice continued. Kagome hunched over and continued walking. "Hey, Wench, pay attention to me already, will you?" he screamed, grabbing her arm and wrenching her around. Kagome tried to pull away but found his hand was too tight on her arm and it tightened as he held her.  
  
Kagome winced at his tight grip and tried to pull away again. "Let go!"  
  
"No!"  
  
There was a sudden caress of air and she was suddenly free from Kouga's grip. "You leave her alone, Kouga," Inuyasha's voice snapped, his face dangerously close to Kouga's face. "Breaking her heart was bad enough. Now you want to rub it in?"  
  
Kouga looked shocked. "No! I just-"  
  
"Go on, explain it to me and Kagome. Explain how you chose to play Kagome when you knew you still had a girlfriend back home. You not only cheated on your old girlfriend, but you manipulated Kagome's trust. Explain all of that to me, at least, if not Kagome. You owe it to her."  
  
Kouga was dumbfounded. "I just.wanted."  
  
"Someone to hang on your arm!" Kagome cried, her voice near breaking. Inuyasha, sensing her pain, decided then to end the pointless shouting and screaming and such. Gently, he took her arm and led her from the area, leaving Kouga to stand in the hallway, his old girlfriend glaring at him.  
  
Once Inuyasha felt they were a safe distance from the trickster, he stopped and let Kagome cry. It was weird to feel a girl trusting him and crying into his shoulder. He had never felt a girl do that before. It was strange.  
  
"Uh, Kagome.If you want, do you want to go."  
  
Kagome looked up at him with tear-stained eyes.  
  
"Uh, out to lunch someday just to talk about this, maybe?" Kagome's face was emotionless and Inuyasha felt his heart fall. "I can understand if you don't want to."  
  
"No. No, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded quietly. "You didn't let me finish!" she scolded quietly. "I'd like to do that. I was saying no to not wanting to go."  
  
Inuyasha smiled quietly and started to walk Kagome to her next class.  
  
And down the hall, a small boy smiled quietly. Sesshoumaru and Rinoa would love to hear this new development.  
  
__________________  
  
"You're sure?" Sesshoumaru questioned. Jaken nodded, smiling widely. "About time the idiot finally managed to get something right," Sesshoumaru continued, turning to grin at Rinoa. She smiled quietly back, not showing her teeth around Jaken.  
  
"I just hope it lasts. They both care for each other dearly, but they are hard headed. It will take a while for them to really get together in earnest," Rinoa answered. Sesshoumaru smiled at her quietly.  
  
"Well, at least now they have a chance."  
  
_____________________  
  
At least now they have a chance.  
  
Rinoa glared out the window, her dark hair billowing around her shoulders as she watched the sun set. Well, everyone else had a chance except for her. Jumbo had beaten her pretty hard the other night. The chances were, once the sun set, he would be after her for a continuation.  
  
She had been lucky to get away the other night. She would be lucky to get away a second time.  
  
The sun fell beneath the horizon entirely with a few glowing rays left over. It would come in about thirty seconds.  
  
"Rinoa, dear." Rinoa spun to face her mother and glared at her as the few last bits of the daylight faded. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be back in a few minutes," her mother said quietly, leaving the room as the pain started to pound in her head.  
  
Rinoa turned back to stare out the window as the pain pounded harder and harder. Finally, she could not stand it all and collapsed to her knees, holding her head as her ears started to change, and her tail grew out painfully.  
  
Minutes later, she stopped shaking and the transformation was over. Rinoa got to her feet and stared weakly in the mirror across the room. Checking her body over carefully, she was relieved that the transformation had occurred normally. Her normally straight dark hair was silver and tightly curled. Her teeth were at their normal length and her ears had grown out fine. Her tail, delicate but so wonderful for balance, was curling and uncurling normally at her side.  
  
There was a short shout outside her door and Rinoa found her heart beating in total fear. Usually Jumbo waited for an hour after sunset before attempting to 'show the girl to not show him manners.'  
  
The door was slammed open and Rinoa found her mother's boyfriend staring at her, a wicked grin stretched across his face. "I am here tonight to teach you to show manners," Jumbo started, his voice calm. Rinoa stepped back, trying not to show her weakened state. "Darned wench, come here and let me show you what you're supposed to do!" Rinoa refused. She always refused, but he always tried to 'give her a chance' or something like that.  
  
Jumbo jumped at her and she weakly dodged it, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist as it pained her. Jumbo noticed and grinned wickedly again. "I see you are weak."  
  
Rinoa shook her head and started to back up when he charged her again and pushed her through the glass pane of her window.  
  
Luckily, her floor was the ground level floor. She only fell a few feet and collapsed, her body now bleeding from lacerations all over. She cringed and tried to stand again when there was a cracking from the rest of her window and Jumbo leapt out after her.  
  
"No." she whispered, trying to scramble back. "No, please! STAY AWAY!"  
(A/N 1) YEAH!!! FACE IN THE MASHED POTATOES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And now, the mystery of Naraku's claim is revealed! It becomes much more obvious in the next chapter.  
  
Sorry if the end is a little depressing and a cliff-hanger, but that's the best place to end it. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! That means, to find out the end of this story, you'll have to read it all!!!  
  
To all of those who liked Rinoa, oops.did I say liked? I mean, like, yes, like.  
  
It's crazy. The climax is almost here, if not here, and I've still got four more chapters. The resolution is the longest resolution I have ever written. Yeesh, it drags, but it's all right! I swear, please, read on!  
  
To my adoring and crazy fans who stick through it from thick and thin: Thanks so much!  
  
Jah! ~ Kay 


	7. Chapter 7

No one likes me, but I'll post this until it's done. So, for the few people who are reading this, enjoy the last few chapters.  
  
Here is the climax, which will definitely throw many people, I'm sure.  
  
TYPICAL DISCLAIMER HERE!  
  
_________________________  
  
Inuyasha yawned. He was feeling so much better. Ever since he had made up with Kagome, as unofficial as it was, he was feeling so much happier. Kouga had left her alone, Sesshoumaru was happy that Rin was almost out of the hospital, and Sango and Miroku, his two closest friends, were finally getting together.  
  
So, this morning, he was feeling very upbeat. That meant that the last thing he was expecting was to find his entire day ruined just by opening the door to get the newspaper. But it was.  
  
He opened the door and screamed and nearly started crying. Anyone would react like that if they opened their door to find a girl, cut up and beaten, looking almost dead, on their doorstep. Sesshoumaru was at his side in moments and was shouting horrified words at the sky.  
  
"Inuyasha, call for an ambulance or anything! Tell them exactly what you found here!" Sesshoumaru shouted, his voice strained. He then fell to his knees and held the girl's face in his hands.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the horizon as a bright flash of light appeared. The sun was rising. It was funny how he could notice something like that as a girl lay dying on his doorstep. He glanced back at the girl and suddenly recognized her as the girl who had appeared that one night, hanging on Sesshoumaru for support.  
  
She had come again, but hadn't made it.  
  
The light from the sunrise slowly fell upon the girl and she screamed. Inuyasha looked at her in fear; the call for an ambulance forgotten as he watched in horrified fascination as the girl began to shake and scream, and her body began to change. Sesshoumaru calmly held her head, his eyes sad as he examined her wounds with his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha realized whom it was that was lying on his front doorstep. It was Rinoa, The Bodyguard, the impossible-to-beat young woman at his school. She was lying there, beaten and broken, her voice calling out in pain as her body changed completely.  
  
"Inuyasha! Ambulance!" Sesshoumaru screamed. Inuyasha jumped to attention and raced into the house and quickly dialed on the phone.  
  
"Hello, emergency room. What is the problem?" a no-nonsense voice answered.  
  
"There's girl on our doorstep, and she's really hurt, and she looks almost dead, and we need an ambulance!"  
  
"My name is Mirvena. Now, please, stay calm and explain it all to me," the no-nonsense voice said calmly.  
  
"I got up and was going to get the paper. I opened the door and found that a girl from my school was lying on the doorstep." Inuyasha said, his voice now starting to crack. It was hard enough being a teenager. Now having to deal with an almost-dead girl on his doorstep was shaking him to pieces.  
  
"I understand how you feel. Now, you need to stay on the line until I hang up, okay? Now, where do you live?" Wearily, Inuyasha answered every question the faceless voice asked him, feeling calm for the first time that morning.  
  
The professionals were now on the job.  
  
______________________  
  
When Inuyasha had finally hung up, he walked back to the door and found Sesshoumaru talking quietly with Rinoa, her voice quiet and shaking with pain. Sesshoumaru was crying.  
  
The low whine of the ambulances was becoming audible and Inuyasha glanced up the street, his eyes searching for some sign of the medical vehicles. "Sesshoumaru.she's gonna be okay, right?" Inuyasha murmured, his childlike side starting to take over. It was his best defense to this situation.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled sadly at his younger half-brother. "Of course she is. Won't you, Rinoa?" He looked at Rinoa hopefully, but Rinoa only sighed quietly.  
  
"I do not know. It's all so.peaceful when I'm free of Jumbo."  
  
"No! Rinoa, please, stay with me, for your father!" Sesshoumaru cried, tightening his grip on her face. Rinoa smiled quietly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The ambulance arrived and proceeded to whisk her off, but only after Sesshoumaru insisted that he and his brother were going with her. Though it was unnoticeable to the doctors, Rinoa was comforted to have those two with her.  
  
At the hospital, it was a flurry of excitement. If Sesshoumaru had not had such a tight grip on his arm, Inuyasha was certain he would have been swept away into the crowds and ended up in some surgery room as the patient. Finally, they found a nurse who directed them to a quiet waiting room.  
  
Instead of waiting patiently, Sesshoumaru found the nearest pay phone and dialed a phone number he knew by heart. There was a quiet click and then a soft feminine voice answered.  
  
"Rin! I'm here, at the hospital."  
  
"Really? I know you wouldn't be here this early to visit me. Why are you here?"  
  
"Something's happened. It's with Rinoa."  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"I cannot say for sure right now, but Rin, I want you to know that I love you."  
  
"I know, Sesshou-chan."  
  
"And I want you to know I'll never, ever act like him."  
  
"I know you won't, Sesshou-chan. Relax. You don't want to meet Rinoa with that sort of attitude. Some buoying from her troubles you'd be doing. Come now, be happier. She's not dead."  
  
"Yet," Sesshoumaru added darkly. There was a small sigh before Rin wished him good bye and blew him a kiss over the phone.  
  
Her parting advice stayed with him, though. "Come now, be happy," he repeated to himself. He rebuked himself quietly when he realized how pessimistic he had been and decided to try to be happier when he saw her after they sewed all of her holes up.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. I recommend you call someone and tell them you won't be in school today. There'll be police here and they'll ask you all they can about this. You won't leave until they're done. Call whomever," Sesshoumaru advised when he came back to where his little half-brother was, handing Inuyasha a few coins to use.  
  
For a moment, Inuyasha thought dumbly of who to call. Then suddenly, he knew. He picked up a phone book and searched down the lists and lists of people until. He found it and dialed the number into the phone and waited anxiously.  
  
"G'morning.Kagome speaking." a quiet voice muttered sleepily into the phone.  
  
"Kagome, I'm calling to tell you that I won't be in school today."  
  
"Why're you callin' me?"  
  
"Because of two things."  
  
"Don't keep me in suspense."  
  
"I need you to grab my homework for me." There was sudden blaring of noise and Inuyasha winced at the loud sound. He could hear Kagome sitting up from her bed, presumably, and actually paying attention.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"The hospital. You see, it's The Bodyguard."  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome screamed into his ear. "What happened to her?"  
  
"She showed up on our doorstep half-dead. Kagome.I have a horrible feeling that something terrible is happening that I don't know about."  
  
"Inuyasha, her mother's boyfriend beats her.I've got to get over there!"  
  
"No, Kagome, please," Inuyasha pleaded. "Someone's got to get my homework, please.I'll wish her well for you, if you want."  
  
Kagome must have caught the pleading tone because she relented rather quickly. "Okay, but."  
  
"Kagome, if we ever really go out at all." Inuyasha paused, feeling that he might have overstepped his boundaries, but Kagome was quiet, waiting for him to continue. Taking up his courage, he continued his statement. "I will never ever do that to anyone!" Inuyasha growled softly.  
  
"I know you won't, Inuyasha. Now, go make sure Rinoa's fine, okay? I'm coming to the hospital after school with your homework."  
  
Inuyasha smiled softly. "Thanks Kagome. If my reckoning is right, you've got a good hour or so before you're late to school. Go back to sleep, okay? Sorry I woke you up so rudely, but it was necessary, I guess."  
  
"I'm glad you woke me up," Kagome answered softly. "I'm glad I know."  
  
Inuyasha hung up and then looked at his brother. His brother looked so alone, sitting there, his head bowed, his hands clenched together in anger. Slowly, Inuyasha made his way over to the seat next to his brother and quietly patted his brother's back. Sesshoumaru looked up at Inuyasha and gold met gold as they communicated in a way only brothers could understand.  
  
I'm sorry that she's hospitalized.  
  
I hope she gets better soon.  
  
________________________  
  
Kagome stared at the phone after Inuyasha hung up. She couldn't go back to sleep. Not now, with Rinoa in such pain, whatever it was. Slowly, Kagome got up, took a shower, got dressed, ate her breakfast, and stepped outside.  
  
Looking at the beautiful morning, the blue sky and soft sunshine, and the calling of birds, Kagome decided she could only walk. Riding the bus or train today was unspeakable. She had to walk to school and savor the sun, savor the newness of the day.  
  
At school, she managed to find a boy that she knew sat at Sesshoumaru's table. Quietly telling him that Sesshoumaru and Rinoa would not be at school that day, she explained briefly that there was a problem, but she did not tell him what. She was not quite sure herself, and her conscience reminded her that she had promised to not tell anyone of what Rinoa had told her.  
  
The lunch that day was quiet and solemn, for the missing presence of the brothers and Rinoa was felt everywhere, though some chose to ignore it.  
  
Kagome actually felt herself missing the encompassing presence of Inuyasha. Not only because it just was not there, but also because no-one acted the same way when Inuyasha was not there. Koharu ignored Miroku, Miroku was sitting on his hands, Sango was not paying attention to anything, and Shippou was not bouncing everywhere.  
  
She missed him.  
  
________________________________  
  
I was just reading over this and realized that I didn't ever tell Inu-chan until now what's going on with Rinoa. Oh well. So, school's out.  
  
My computer hates me.  
  
Have fun this summer and stay safe!!  
  
~ Kay Kylo 


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah. Another short chapter. And since it seems like my old friend, Batafurai in the getsuei, is the only one reading this, I'll only write to her.  
  
Thanks for pointing out the problems in my descriptions, and you might find this section interesting. But I think the funniest review you gave me was the very last one. It sounded so. casual that Rinoa was dying. It was funny. Oh well, what am I saying? I have to have things very well explained to me to understand anything. Urgh.  
  
And you find out why the guy beats her in a few chapters, but technically, you don't find out why he beats her. It's sort of hard to explain, but I'll explain it when it comes up.  
  
Small warning: Bit of adult stuff talked about in here, so be careful. This poor kid, Rinoa, I really beat up on her!  
  
So, enjoy, I guess.  
  
________________________  
  
It was grueling. The questioning, that is. Each officer would ask the same questions over and over, pressing to find answers he did not know. Why was she being beaten? How was she beaten? Who did this?  
  
How was he supposed to know? He had only found out about it that very morning. The officers had taken Sesshoumaru into a different room, and tapes and tapes were flowing out of room as the questions were being asked. Tapes of movies, tapes of the voices, tapes of what Sesshoumaru had said. Tapes of his sworn statement saying he was certain, though he had not seen it, that it was Rinoa's mother's boyfriend that had attacked and harmed her so.  
  
Only a trickle of tapes came out of his room. Mainly because he just could not answer the questions.  
  
"How did you find her, exactly?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the examiner and sighed. "I told you! I opened the door to get the newspaper and she was lying there, half-dead, okay? She was lying on her back, slightly turned to the left, her eyes closed. I cried out and Sesshoumaru came to the door and told me to call the ambulance. What else could I have forgotten? Nothing!"  
  
The examiner glared at him as if he was not cooperating. "Now, son, I'm just asking a simple question. Please, be patient."  
  
"I've been asked the exact same questions for hours now, and I don't like being asked the same thing over and over!"  
  
"We are all questioning you just to make sure your story matches with your brother's story. So far, it is pretty consistent, but he's been making references to something we don't know about."  
  
"Ask him about her usual family life, then! See if that might answer all your questions!" Inuyasha snapped, his face betraying his anger. The examiners thought quietly and then turned to a man near the door and nodded. For a second, Inuyasha was afraid, but soon, he got over it.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha. You can go now."  
  
Inuyasha stood up, his body shaking. Did he just do something he would regret later? Hopefully not.  
  
The waiting room outside was quiet and serene, so unlike his mind at the present. So unlike the examining room. So unlike life.  
  
______________________  
  
Kagome strode down the road, intent on finding one specific house before she went to the hospital. It did not take her long to find it. Mainly because there was almost a sign on the front lawn stating that this house was in ruins, and not by natural means.  
  
Without the slightest thought to the consequences, she jumped up the steps and pounded her hand on the door. There was a slight scuffling inside and then a well-dressed woman came to the door, her hair perfectly in place. Her make-up was perfect. The only sign there was something wrong was the horrible fear in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, you're just a girl. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ma'am, do you know where your daughter is?"  
  
"No, but I was hoping the police would bring her home sometime today."  
  
"Bring her home? They brought her to the hospital!"  
  
"The hospital?" the woman hissed in shock. "Whatever for? She can survive a small whipping, as any child should."  
  
"A little whipping?" Kagome shouted. "Inuyasha told me she looked half- dead when they found her!"  
  
"Ermia? What is going on out there?"  
  
The woman turned to the inside and groaned. "A girl saying that the kid was taken to the hospital."  
  
"A girl, you say?"  
  
"Yes, so stay back in your bedroom, Jumbo," the woman shouted, turned her back on Kagome protectively. "It's bad enough you.you.last night.my daughter!"  
  
"Not your daughter, my Ermia. That creature's daughter," the man answered, his body now appearing in front of the woman. Kagome saw the look in his eyes and began to back away. "Now, little girl.Tell me, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to the hospital to visit Rinoa! Now, leave me alone, and stay away from that hospital!" Kagome shouted, her eyes taking in his huge body. He was obviously strong and much too big to be a safety with a girl. His eyes were dilated strangely, as if he was drunk.  
  
She ran. She could hear shouts from Rinoa's mother and her boyfriend, but she ignored them. She had a horrible picture in her mind as she repeated the mother's words over and over in her head: "It's bad enough you.you.last night.my daughter!"  
  
She had to find a way to inform the brothers as soon as she could.  
  
________________________  
  
At the hospital, Inuyasha exited yet another room when he heard a shout of rage from the waiting room. Instantly, he recognized it as his brother's voice and he dashed down the hallways, his fear making him run faster than the eye could comfortably watch. He skidded to a halt to find his brother storming off until a doctor grabbed his shoulder. Sesshoumaru spun on the doctor and pinned him to the wall and talked quietly to him for a few seconds before Sesshoumaru let him go.  
  
The doctor scurried away, a new look of fear on his face. Now, Sesshoumaru was pacing angrily. Inuyasha was about to take a step toward him when a hand gripped his shoulder and kept him there.  
  
He turned quickly and was startled to see Kagome. "Oh, hi Kagome."  
  
"Don't bother him," Kagome murmured quietly. "I went to Rinoa's house and got a horrible feeling that more went on than her getting beaten."  
  
Inuyasha swallowed hard as he understood her thoughts and looked at his brother. "I'd hate to be that guy right now. Sesshoumaru's going to rip him apart."  
  
Kagome only nodded quietly as she looked at the raging boy. "I know."  
  
_______________________  
  
Kagome sat quietly in the waiting room, taking comfort from Inuyasha's arm that was draped over her shoulders. She also felt more protected from his raging brother that way. She had thought Sesshoumaru had been angry when she had suggested that Rinoa might have been raped.  
  
When the tests came in that she had been but was not pregnant, Sesshoumaru had flipped. He had been cursing more colorfully than he had been in the hallway after the Naraku incident. The doctors had to make him calm down before he destroyed anything important. Sesshoumaru was almost radiating anger and hatred, and his eyes had long ago turned red from his anger.  
  
Kagome sighed and leaned into Inuyasha, to his reddening in embarrassment, but he soon relaxed and leaned into her, giving the comfort she so desperately needed.  
  
The door opened and an incensed Sesshoumaru watched as security guards kept him away as an unconscious Rinoa was wheeled out of the room and to another for her to recover in. Sesshoumaru immediately forced her room number out of a doctor and when she could be visited.  
  
To his relief, she was open for visitors in a few minutes. For one hour, until sunset. Of course, he had had to explain her predicament during the examination, and after the rape had been confirmed, his story about her mother and mother's boyfriend was confirmed. She was open to any and all visitors except for those two. Kagome was personally relieved that Rinoa would be safe from those awful parents while she was at the hospital.  
  
But what about when she would be sent back?  
  
________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru was pacing back and forth. Rinoa was calm and cool about what had happened, but she refused to talk about it. He snarled; he hated it when people were in denial, especially when it was obvious she should be horrified and crying desperately. But no, she was calm, cool, collected. When he asked her about what happened, she shrugged and turned the conversation to a less threatening topic.  
  
He was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not notice another creature entering the waiting room until the creature cried in pain. Sesshoumaru spun on his heel to see the creature holding onto the counter with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"My daughter is being held here, and I demand to see her!"  
  
"Please, sir, what is your name then?"  
  
"Dresno Westingfield. Please, hurry." the man muttered, his green eyes staring at the setting sun anxiously. Sesshoumaru glanced at the dark hair that he knew too well and swallowed hard.  
  
"Mr. Westingfield, is your daughter, by chance, Rinoa Westingfield?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly. The man spun on his heel and took in Sesshoumaru's appearance.  
  
"Yes."  
  
__________________________  
  
So, a new spin. She hasn't seen this guy for five years, and he is the reason she got in so much trouble with Naraku. How nice.  
  
So, review! Please! Only two chapters left! I've got other stuff up as well, if you ever want to check it out! THANKS!!!  
  
Namarie!  
  
~ Kay Kylo 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but I had to do it. I never did a cliff hanger before, and I need it.  
  
Thanks for the support Batafurai in the getsuei! You have given me many reviews on this story. I wish I understood how some kids have about five- hundred reviews on one story. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE???  
  
GoddessLD: Hey, nice to have you join us! Don't worry, Rinoa doesn't like Sesshy in any way more than a brother. Rin's back in, I do believe, in this chapter. Don't worry about it. Rinoa just has given him charge over a really big secret and he kept it faithfully. That big of a secret can really bring people together in a friendly way.  
  
So, a story twist is ahead. You'll not like me for it, but I like making people human, unfortunately. But it's a fairly nice and boring story twist.  
  
Warning: Adult like content talked about. Some angst possibly.  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
_______________________________  
  
Previously:  
  
"Mr. Westingfield, is your daughter, by chance, Rinoa Westingfield?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly. The man spun on his heel and took in Sesshoumaru's appearance.  
  
"Yes."  
  
____________________________________________  
  
"Ma'am, I'll take him there. I feel that he is in a hurry," Sesshoumaru explained, a hand resting on the older man's shoulder. When the woman nodded, Sesshoumaru led the man farther down the hall.  
  
"Who are you?" Dresno Westingfield asked.  
  
"I am called Sesshoumaru, and I am a friend of your daughter's. She trusted me with her secret, and if we hurry, you can see her before the sun sets."  
  
Dresno relaxed visibly. "But you are a dog."  
  
"Yes, but even opposites are brought together in the worst of times."  
  
Dresno smirked, not showing his teeth. "I understand."  
  
They reached the door right when the transformation began. Sesshoumaru's first clue was the sudden look of pain on Dresno's face. Opening the door quickly, Sesshoumaru herded the cat demon into the room and then closed the door before rushing to hold Rinoa's head for her.  
  
Any doctor that passed outside the door for the next few minutes ignored the muffled screams. They had all been briefed of what was in room 145. They were to ignore it all and leave the girl until the sun rose in the morning, unless there was an emergency.  
  
Sesshoumaru let go of Rinoa's head and smiled at her. Rinoa smiled up at him before her sensitive nose picked up a soft scent. Her eyes swiveled to look in the direction and then began to tear up.  
  
"Pa.Papa!" she whispered. Dresno Westingfield ran to his daughter and scooped her up into a hug. Sesshoumaru smiled and stepped away from the reunion and examined her father. It was obvious that she carried more of his looks than she carried her mother's looks.  
  
Dresno was built much like her, pale-skinned and green-eyed, but his short- cropped white hair was curled into the tight curls one saw on his daughter. His ears were shaped like his daughter's. But where Rinoa had a delicate, thin tail, Dresno had a thicker, more powerful tail. Maybe it was just the masculine trait, but it was an impressive tail.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked into Dresno's eyes as the man looked up and smiled. "She's fine.Thank you, friend."  
  
"Yes, you are welcome. She came to the best place where she could get help."  
  
Dresno looked at his daughter and then pulled a chair to her bedside. "I would like for you to explain what happened ever since I was.distracted."  
  
"Do you mean you have found a wife, Papa?"  
  
"No. no. But I might have found a job, my dear."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Hopefully, I can get a job and then take you back."  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a pull of sadness as he found that this dignified man was having trouble stating all of his problems in front of a stranger. "Sir, I'll leave to give you more privacy," Sesshoumaru started.  
  
"Oh, no! You are staying here. Sit down now," Dresno said, his embarrassment gone now that he realized that it was obvious to his visitor. Sesshoumaru smiled quietly and followed the man's orders- the first time he had ever done such a thing.  
  
__________________  
  
Kagome sat down at the table as her friends moved to question her yet again. Sesshoumaru was still not going to school, but Inuyasha had come to school that day. Faculty and students were interested in what had happened to the infamous girl, and since they were supposedly the only two who knew, they were constantly swamped with questions. Earlier, they had decided that for her privacy, they would only state that Rinoa was in the hospital, but of course, no one was satisfied with that.  
  
"But why is she in the hospital?" Shippou pleaded.  
  
"We can't tell you, brat!" Inuyasha yelled as his patience toward the smaller kid dissipated.  
  
"Inuyasha, please. He's worried, as is everyone else."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome, but was unable to hold it as her own glare melted his resolve. "Feh," he attempted feebly.  
  
Kagome gave him a mischievous grin and then turned her attention back to her food. Suddenly, Inuyasha was jealous of the food. How could she just ignore him like that?  
  
"Oh well." he muttered and turned his attention off of the girl.  
  
"Can I sit here with you?" a soft voice pleaded. The entire table turned to the voice as looks of shock crossed all of the faces there. Kikyo stood there, her face sad and repentant.  
  
Kagome swallowed hard as she saw the all-too-familiar look on Inuyasha's face and then stood. "Of course you can, Kikyo. I'm guessing things weren't working out with you and Naraku, huh?"  
  
Kikyo turned a sad face to Kagome and then burst into tears. "Yeah. He hated me." Kikyo managed to say between sobs. Kagome slowly moved to Inuyasha and put an arm around Kikyo's heaving shoulders and led her to sit beside Inuyasha, and to his horror, placed her between them.  
  
Kagome ignored his pained face as she settled Kikyo next to him and then let her cry into her shoulder. She had felt this.this feeling of loneliness at her own earlier breakup. It was a horrible feeling to feel. For now, she just needed comfort.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome could see another face, another person, another reason, but it was the same horrible, racking sobs that were running through this young girl. (1)  
  
Inuyasha was almost upset that she had so emotionlessly placed his former interest between them. Did she think that he might still.? But, he did. His feeling of anger dissipated to a feeling of guilt. Kagome must know.  
  
But, it is always hard to forget your first love. She could not get mad at him for that, could she?  
  
___________________  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up as a hesitant knock sounded on the door. He had insisted on staying to watch over Rinoa and her father as they talked and got to know each other again. "Yes?"  
  
The door opened and a small, smiling face appeared. "Hey Sesshou-chan. I was going to visit Rinoa, but it seems she has company."  
  
"I'll leave," Dresno started, standing up, but Rin's small face shaking stopped him.  
  
"No, please. Sesshou and I have some business to catch up with as well," Rin muttered and motioned for Sesshoumaru to come with her. A quirky grin covered his face and he had to hold himself from running toward her. Instead, he simply walked out of the room and closed the door before he let himself 'talk' business with Rin.  
  
Inside the room, Rinoa chuckled slightly as Dresno stared in confusion at the look he had seen on Sesshoumaru's face. "Father, they're a couple, and definitely in love. You'll have to excuse them."  
  
"What is their business then?"  
  
"Father, what do you think if Rin has been gone for a few days?"  
  
"Oh." Dresno smiled and tightened his grip on his daughter's hand. "Do you have a boyfriend, then, my child?"  
  
"FATHER!" Rinoa cried, teasingly squeezing her father's leg. "I would never have anything to do with boys. I thought you knew me better than that. I am your daughter, after all."  
  
Dresno chuckled and turned his mind from the couple outside their door.  
  
_____________________  
  
A tall man, clad in dark clothing ceremoniously walked up the stairs to the breaking down house and rang the bell softly. A soft scuffle was heard inside and a woman opened the door.  
  
"Is your boyfriend here, Ms. Ermia Westingfeild?" the man asked, the small force behind him ready for anything.  
  
"Of course. Jumbo, there's some people here for you!" the woman called. A grunt came and the man stood in the doorway, his huge form filling it and forcing the woman to the back.  
  
"What can I do for you, gentlemen?" he asked, his eyes now not dilated, his speech not slurred.  
  
"We have a warrant for your arrest," the tall man said calmly. "We are charging you for one count of statutory rape, one count of attempted rape, twenty counts of aggravated assault, fifty-two counts of battery, and that was just for Miss Rinoa. Also, we charge you with five counts of rape, and thirty counts of battery for your girlfriend."  
  
"What?" Jumbo shrieked his eyes now widened dangerously.  
  
"We have the sworn statement of three people against you, and I ask you to come calmly, or we'll have to go to the extreme."  
  
Jumbo looked at the small police force behind his accuser and shrugged and let the man handcuff him. Then another man led him to the car and put him in.  
  
"Thank you, officers, so if you could just bring me my daughter." the woman started, but the officer turned on her.  
  
"I am afraid that we cannot do that, ma'am. We are not here for just him. Ermia, we have at least two charges of child neglect."  
  
"Child neglect?" Ermia screamed, a hand gripping her chest as if that was the worst news she had ever heard. "How?"  
  
"How else do you call a mother standing in the distance as her boyfriend beats and rapes her daughter?" a cold voice cried from the back of the police force.  
  
Ermia stared in horror into the cold eyes of her daughter. The look of anger in her face was enough to make any mother gasp in panic. "How else do you watch him do that me and never raise a finger? Don't even say because he is stronger than you. You could have called the police the first time. You could have done something, but did you? No!"  
  
The taller young man beside her placed a hand on her shoulder and glared just as heatedly at Ermia. "It was because you hated Father, isn't it?" Rinoa screamed suddenly. "That was why let him beat me like that! You hated my father the whole time and you let your hatred out on me, through your boyfriend! I.I." Rinoa opened her mouth to say the inevitable words, but found it impossible. As much as she disliked her mother, she just could not state that she hated her. As broken as their relationship was, there was still that link from mother and daughter that could never be broken.  
  
Instead, Rinoa just turned into the nearest shoulder and sobbed out her pain as the officers arrested her mother and placed her in a different car than Jumbo.  
  
Only when the sound of the sirens dying away came to her ears did she look up. She glanced at the dead house and then sighed and turned to a social worker that was watching her quietly.  
  
"Are you sure I can't stay with Papa?" Rinoa questioned softly. The social worker smiled sadly and shook his head.  
  
"You can't. Not until he gets a job, which could be weeks, unfortunately. Until then, we'll put you into an orphanage or a foster home. Until we manage to work that out, we'll have to put you into this house."  
  
"Don't. It's hard for her to be there. Let her stay with me," the tall boy said, his golden eyes radiating his deep feeling of pain for his friend.  
  
"Oh.all right, Mr. Sesshoumaru, but it's only temporary. I intend to pick her up in three days. Three days for you to say goodbye, understand Rinoa?"  
  
Rinoa grinned and nodded. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate that."  
  
"I know you do," the social worker said calmly as the two young people started walking away. He sighed deeply and shook his head. "Such a shame."  
  
________________________  
  
(1) Incase you did not catch it: Kagome saw Kikyo and Rinoa both crying. I'm trying to make Kikyo seem more human, as I did with Rinoa.  
  
AND RIN IS FINALLY BACK! She was in the hospital for a long time!  
  
And, I realized that I did not really explain it up there. There is no real reason why Jumbo beats on Rinoa. Probably because he might have had an abusive father, as Ermia, her mother, did. Besides, Jumbo gets raving drunk each night, which also explains his behavior. There is no one explanation.  
  
And what Rinoa says up there about her mother hating her father is purely her guesses. She is just guessing, but she probably hit it pretty close for her mother to not even protect herself, huh?  
  
And Sesshy did not beat him up, aaaahhh! Rinoa did! Well, she got him arrested, and her mother too. (o_o). It's not every day a junior (I think she's a junior) gets her mother arrested for child neglect.  
  
I am rambling again.  
  
CHECK OUT MY OTHER STUFF! YOU MIGHT LIKE IT!! There's two Inuyasha stories, two Rurouni Kenshin stories, and a Gundam Wing story.  
  
AND REVIEW!! Ask questions, tell me how awful a teacher you have for history, tell me about another story that I have to read, etcetera. I would love to hear from anyone who is reading besides my friend, Batafurai in the getsuei, who has sent in almost every review on this story.  
  
SHE IS WHAT KEEPS THIS STORY ALIVE!!!  
  
Thank you.  
  
So, review for me.  
  
Only the epilogue left!  
  
~ Kay Kylo 


	10. Epilogue

Wow. I've suddenly gotten a lot of new people reviewing. This is incredible!  
  
Youkai Taijiya Kihok: No, this is the end. Wow, your name is quite a mouthful. Do you mind me asking what it means? I'm American and I only know Youkai. The other two are Greek to me. (oops, bad joke. I'm sorry.) And there is nothing wrong with reviewing the last chapter in a story. I do that all the time.  
  
GoddessLD: Thanks for bothering to check out my other stuff. I've got a lot of stories that need some reviews. If my other stuff is junk, sorry.  
  
Diamondtigress: Sorry you came in late! Hey, don't worry. If you want to check out other stuff I have posted, just click on my name up there. Then again, there may be a sequel! (If I get enough reviews.)  
  
Believe it or not, this is the end. The very end. Unless I get enough reviews begging for a sequel (with ideas), then I might continue this. (NOTE: WITH IDEAS!!)  
  
So, this is the epilogue (if you could call something this long an epilogue), and I hope you enjoyed this story.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Rinoa was pretty much an avoided creature the first day she came back. She still had horrible markings from her awful night, and they were obvious to all. Luckily, she was calm and reserved and she ignored the groups that stared at her in interest.  
  
In fact, she had expected to be ignored by everyone, but to her pleasant surprise, the table she sat at welcomed her with a peppy party, not a solemn ceremony. Kagome even left her precious spot at Inuyasha's table to talk with Rinoa and congratulate her on her recovery.  
  
Rinoa felt so loved that she decided to take Sesshoumaru's joking challenge to a duel. It was to be a quiet fight, without the great crowds. It was just to make a fact certain- that she could beat anyone she wanted to beat.  
  
Only the two tables could come, but since Kikyo was an honorary member, it seemed that she was to come to the fight as well.  
  
The fight went fast, as usual, and it made the fact certain. Rinoa could whip Sesshoumaru without even trying. Kikyo, though, was suddenly very interested in the fights, when before she paid them no heed, unless she had something to do with it all.  
  
As the two fighters finished giving each other small comments about their fight, Kikyo slowly made her way to the equipment room and hid herself in the shadows. Rinoa was the first to enter, and Kikyo slowly opened her mouth to speak, but she paused, hoping the girl would not attack her when she spoke.  
  
"Hello Kikyo," Rinoa started before Kikyo could speak. "Do you wish to ask me something?"  
  
"Yes.I'm sorry about."  
  
"Yes, I know you are," Rinoa answered quietly, turning to look directly at Kikyo. "But I do not find that to be a question."  
  
"Could you.teach.me to."  
  
"Fence? Or just all-out brawl?"  
  
"Fence, or the basics." Kikyo murmured. Rinoa grinned quietly, habit keeping her teeth hidden.  
  
"I need someone to run over the basics with. Meet me here after school and we'll get down to business. I only have two days after today," Rinoa reminded, polishing her sword quietly. Kikyo's face lit up and she smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Rinoa. I can see why you are so popular," Kikyo replied. "The same reason Kagome is."  
  
"And what is that?" Rinoa asked, her face still focused on her sword.  
  
"The ability to forgive and have compassion."  
  
Rinoa glanced over her shoulder at Kikyo and sighed quietly. There was silence for a moment, and Kikyo started to leave. "Kikyo.Will you try for Inuyasha again?"  
  
Kikyo stopped and turned around. "No."  
  
"You know you could get him back, right?"  
  
"Yes, but Kagome really deserves him. I really wasn't that interested in Inuyasha."  
  
Rinoa smiled, her teeth flashing momentarily. "Good. Now, I have a lesson that I want you to do before tomorrow."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Tell Kagome everything you just told me now. She thinks that you will still chase after Inuyasha, when he's the one chasing."  
  
Kikyo's soft smile slowly crossed her face. "I will. I owe it to her."  
  
Rinoa smiled and turned to face Kikyo entirely. "Thanks, Kikyo. See you tomorrow at the mats."  
  
_____________________  
  
Sesshoumaru was right: staying with him and his brother had been a good idea for Rinoa. She was becoming more open, which was a miracle to him. If it was possible for her to close up even more after that night, she had, and now was opening up again.  
  
For the first time in months, Sesshoumaru had no troubles beside those of work and school. He knew exactly where his new charge would be and knew that the people that had hurt her could never come close to her again. She was finally safe.  
  
He had gone to the very first lesson that Rinoa gave to Kikyo and was quite impressed by how quick Kikyo had picked up the basics.  
  
"Nice, nice, Kikyo," Rinoa commented, walking around Kikyo as she made minor adjustments to her stance and position. Kikyo glanced at Sesshoumaru and smiled.  
  
"I do know how to do this!" she cried happily. Rinoa turned her head back and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Never turn your eyes from your opponent, unless you have instincts like me and Sesshoumaru. It is asking to be beaten," Rinoa reprimanded, continuing her walk around.  
  
"Oh." Kikyo blushed. To Sesshoumaru's eyes, she had known that but was too excited to think of that fact. He chuckled and shook his head, turning his head to the sound of the door opening.  
  
To Rinoa's approval, Kikyo did not look away, but since he was not the pupil, Sesshoumaru was free to check. He grinned as Rin stepped into the fencing arena and trotted up to his side. Slipping an arm around her thin waist, he pulled her to him and smiled at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see how good Rinoa taught. So far, she looks like she's doing well."  
  
"So, Rinoa's going to be a teacher, huh?" Sesshoumaru teased, but Rinoa only grinned back, her canines flashing dangerously.  
  
"You bet, and if a student gets out of line." She snapped playfully into the air and then turned her attention back to Kikyo. Rinoa then grabbed another sword and stood before Kikyo and smiled challengingly. "Go slowly, and then we can work up to speed training."  
  
Kikyo and Rinoa were soon fighting, but it so slow that Sesshoumaru knew she had to try hard to not really attack Kikyo. There was another sound of a door closing, but it had been closed carefully, as if the closer did not want to be noticed, so he did not glance that way. He sniffed silently and recognized his brother. He looked at Rinoa and caught her eye. She only grinned, telling him she had smelled him long before.  
  
"Tell me, Kikyo," Rinoa started as she blocked Kikyo's aggressive attacks. "Tell me again what you think of Inuyasha and Kagome."  
  
Kikyo looked at Rinoa for a moment, stopping in her attacks. Rinoa took her chance and forced Kikyo to the defensive. "I told you already, Rinoa."  
  
"Yeah, well, tell me again; I want to hear it over," Rinoa answered, her face never looking toward Inuyasha, but her instincts were screaming that he was listening with all his might.  
  
"Rinoa, I told you in the equipment room!"  
  
"Did you tell Kagome?" Rinoa asked suddenly, catching Kikyo into a locked position so she had to overpower Rinoa to get out of the lock. Kikyo looked away, embarrassed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome never left each other alone!"  
  
"Why not tell her with Inuyasha there?" Rinoa had to keep her eyes from looking at Inuyasha as his ears were suddenly straining to hear even the catch of their breath.  
  
"I don't want to hurt him. They're perfect together, but I.don't want to hurt him."  
  
"Hurt him? Kikyo, you'll free him from a bondage he never knew he was in."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared straight at his amazed brother. Inuyasha was too surprised to actually realize that he was walking into the open.  
  
"You told me you wouldn't go after him again," Rinoa continued. "You told me that you were never quite interested in him in the first place. Come now, if you put it the right way, it won't hurt at all. Besides, then he has the knowledge of which girl he should really go for. Come on Kikyo, listen to me! If you don't really like him, don't string him along. It's better for him to find out by you telling him instead of me."  
  
"Instead of you?" Kikyo cried indignantly. "Do you mean to.say." Kikyo trailed off, her eyes suddenly focusing on something behind Rinoa.  
  
"Yes, I do mean to say, though I told him just now."  
  
"Is it true, Kikyo? All of it?" Inuyasha's quiet voice asked. Rinoa did not turn her head, but she kept a tight grip on the lock she held Kikyo in.  
  
"Y-yes. Inuyasha, you're a nice guy, but I'm.just.not.interested." Kikyo murmured. There was a silence for a few moments as Inuyasha thought it out and four people waited to hear how he would respond.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Thanks for telling me, Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo stared in open-mouthed amazement at Inuyasha before she turned a glare at Rinoa. Sesshoumaru and Rin stared at each other in shock before looking back at Inuyasha and Rinoa. Both had mischievous grins and were looking like they were trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh, and Rinoa.thanks for telling me what to expect when I got here," Inuyasha said, his voice tensed from trying to not burst into a chuckle. Kikyo's look of amazement faded to mocking anger as she glared at Rinoa.  
  
"Oh, never told him, did you?"  
  
"Nope. Never did," Rinoa answered, holding up two crossed fingers. Kikyo suddenly threw Rinoa back and began attacking again, but Rinoa, the more experienced, only blocked her moves with laughter. "I just had to make things right with my friends before I left."  
  
"Left?"  
  
"Yeah, neither of my parents can support me, and I can't stay with Sesshoumaru's hospitality for too long. Social worker's orders. So, it's off to the orphanage with me."  
  
"That's awful!" Kikyo cried. "You should be able to stay."  
  
"Sorry. Government's rules."  
  
"Uh, if you two ladies will excuse me." Inuyasha started. "I've got a date I cannot be late for."  
  
"Enjoy it!" Kikyo cried before turning back to Rinoa. "Now, to get you back for telling him."  
  
______________________  
  
Sesshoumaru arose early as any other day, but stopped this particular day to lay quietly in his room. Never had he had such a calm demeanor when he knew something that would change a part of his life would occur that day.  
  
Slowly his eyes opened and he lifted the shade to see the beginning of the day, the light falling on the ground quietly. Gold was painted across the sky, a bright ball of pure yellow gold peeking over the horizon. Grey sky was immediately above the gold before fading to a deep blue. The scene was peaceful.  
  
The peace was chased away, though, when he heard a sharp scream piercing through the morning air. He could only sigh painfully as he tried to turn his attention back to the rising sun. He could do nothing to help her get over her pain. In exchange for extreme speed, balance, and strength, as well as other improved senses, she had to experience terrible pain twice each day every day for as long as she lived.  
  
Small rainbows jumped above the horizon, one on either side of the golden orb. Sesshoumaru's eyes trailed these for a few moments until he heard the screams end on the other side of his wall. He wandered over to her room and knocked quietly. A soft grunt gave him the permission he was seeking and he opened the door.  
  
"Was it bad this morning?"  
  
"Nah. I just like to exaggerate things."  
  
Rinoa smiled up at him and stood up from the floor and looked at the ragged suitcase her possessions were piled in. "Well, today's the day. I hope you two boys can survive high school without The Bodyguard," Rinoa joked unconvincingly.  
  
Sesshoumaru only grunted and took her pack and dragged it down the stairs, trying to not let emotions get over him. He had known for as long as he had known about her problem that if it were discovered, she would have to leave. He had just never imagined the emotions that might come of her departure.  
  
"Hey, Sesshoumaru, please, don't cry, okay? I'm going to ask that you don't cry when I leave. Dad says that when he gets a job, he'll move here so I can stay here and spend time here, okay?" Rinoa pleaded. Sesshoumaru sighed deeply.  
  
"If he gets a job," he replied darkly. Rinoa chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"No wonder Rin wonders if you are capable of happiness. You're always so pessimistic."  
  
Sesshoumaru winced in guilt but accepted her friendly hug. "I guess I can't help it."  
  
"I think you can."  
  
______________________  
  
The door slammed shut and the motor rumbled quietly, muffled to even his ears as the car started down the street, a dozen saddened faces watching, attached arms waving final farewells.  
  
A thin arm slid around his waist and he grinned down at Kagome. "Hey. How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm fine. I really didn't know her that well," Kagome answered.  
  
"You knew her more than I knew her, and she thinks you're a good friend."  
  
Kagome looked away, a frown wrinkling her face prettily. "I don't know how to explain this, but when I saw her, I felt like I've always known her. It's weird."  
  
"That doesn't matter now, does it?" he murmured, placing his own arm around her waist. Kagome looked up at him again and teasingly leaned into him.  
  
"As long as she visits like she promised to," Kagome answered, pulling away before long. He only sighed and then gripped her waist tighter.  
  
"How was the date the other night?"  
  
"Perfect, but I have to admit, Kouga was more a gentleman," Kagome answered, her face totally honest and true. Inuyasha looked away, crestfallen, but her laughter brought his face back to her. "Inuyasha, it couldn't have been better. You are too sensitive."  
  
"Me? Sensitive?" he sputtered, surprised at that idea.  
  
"Yes, you're too sensitive."  
  
"So, another date tonight?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know."  
  
"Please, give me another chance! I'll be the perfect gentleman Kouga never was."  
  
Kagome smiled up at him. "Fine. I'll give you another chance."  
  
________________________  
  
YEAH! Believe it or not, that's the end. Such a sappy ending, and so OOC. And I'm sorry it was so long and drawn out. Kagome/Inuyasha fans, be happy. And if I do make a sequel, it would probably focus on Rinoa, unless someone can find a way to incorporate the others. Yay.  
  
Review please. I don't have any creative ways to ask you to review except say please. PLEASE???  
  
I'm done. Have a merry summer and a happy New Year! (Wait, wrong time of year!)  
  
Now, I am really, truly, completely, utterly, finally, exhaustively done.  
  
~ Kay Kylo 


	11. A Parting Note about Future Continuation...

Unfortunately, I cannot continue this story, because it is finished (duh Kay), but I have gotten a few good ideas for a continuation, and I have decided.  
  
I am going to do a prequel, following Rinoa through her life up until she meets Sesshoumaru. And even past that. It may take some time to get this story out, since I have many other stories in the works right now, but it will be called Dance of the Sword. Right now, it simply an idea I need to work on.  
  
I have several other stories up if you wish to look at those.  
  
And one story I have in the works that I think I should tell about is called The Miko's Man. It's set in an AU setting, where youkai are being enslaved by humans. Right now, it's still in outline, but I hope to finish it soon and post it for your reading pleasure.  
  
Thank you so much for reading this story and telling me what you think. Imagine, the first time I saved this story, it was 00Inufic-1. Weird.  
  
I hope to get this story up and running soon.  
  
Well, Ja ne!  
  
~ Kay Kylo 


End file.
